Forever A Family
by ForeverPercabeth
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been through a lot together, making them even stronger as a couple. What if people tend to pull them apart? Keep them away from each other? Will they still remain faithful? Rated T to be safe. Sequel to Forever Yours.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to "Forever Yours" and I know that you've been waiting for this for quite some time now. And as I said, the first part will still be in the beach house, and then probably move to other places but I'm still not sure. Oh, and thanks for the title suggestion, guys. I'm going to live up to the title now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

My life has turned more complicated ever since I started dating my best friend. Though it isn't as bad as you think, there are still times where I feel as if we're going too fast or something. It was still a little surprising how we act as if we've been together for a decade when it has just been less than a year. But it felt as if it was longer, making our relationship look as if it's more... constant.

And the only thing I could say is that I loved him too much to not think about it.

It was normal for us to wake up in the same bed every morning. It was so normal that it would seem weird if we aren't. We always seek the comfort of the other after such a long and tiring day. And sometimes, when I get lucky, he might sneak in a few kisses before I totally lose consciousness.

The best part of everything, you may ask? Well, it's spending every single waking moment with the people you love. There was no one who would hurt me in that place. It was my own personal heaven on earth, where happiness is as constant as change. It is where I can be who I want to be and have everyone accept that side of me. It is where I can grow as a person and as a part of a person's life. And if ever there were people to ruin that, like an unplanned visit by one of my enemies, my friends and I stand together to fight them off and make sure they never return again.

Well, that was until Mrs. Jackson called right after breakfast.

Percy, being Percy, immediately greeted his mother warmly. The smile on his face never changed so it meant that it wasn't bad news but he did look a little surprised in the middle, probably something she told him. And after a few reassurances, he hung up the phone. We all looked at him questioningly as he did so, causing him to shift uncomfortably on his seat.

Finally, he spoke. "They're coming over to check on us. And are planning to stay overnight."

I sighed in relief. Was that it? I was hoping for something else, for something more serious. What so wrong about having your future in-laws with you in the same house? It's not that bad. "So we're going to see Bella again?" I asked curiously, sitting on his lap and leaning lightly on his chest. Instinct made him move his arms around my waist to keep me there.

"Yes and it also means that we have to clean up. If mom sees the house like this, she's going to have a fit and never allow us to come back here again." There was this crooked smile on his face and I laughed lightly at how the others reacted. Of course, Katie didn't seem to mind like the others since she technically enjoyed house work. It was something she became acquainted to when she was a child.

We all lined up horizontally in front of the fireplace, with my boyfriend pacing in front of us. I ignored the lingering feeling in the back of my head that I should at least help him relax because I knew that it won't help at all. "Okay, so let's do this. Guys clean the bedrooms and girls clean whatever they choose to clean in the house. And, if the bedroom you're assigned to is already clean, you have to work somewhere else." He shot a glare at the Stolls who were looking pretty disappointed. I figured they already knew that their rooms are already spotless so they must have thought that they weren't going to do anything. Ha! Like Percy's going to let that happen.

Everyone got to work as soon as we were dismissed, with the men heading upstairs and the women staying downstairs to clear up all the stuff. Katie took the hardest job, the living room, and Thalia and I are working together in fixing up the kitchen. Clarisse, being totally impervious, decided to handle the bathroom and Piper was clearing up the dining room. Silena had the easiest job since she just had to clear the dust off the books in the library while all of us literally have to get our hands dirty. Then again, you can't really expect much from her.

One by one, the guys went down to help us with our sides of the house. But since I was practically done when Percy came, we had to work together in making the backyard presentable. And with Nico and Thalia feeling very helpful, they decided to do the front porch.

Soon after, when everything was done and everyone was tired, we all looked at our handiwork. And the house looked absolutely beautiful, if I do say so myself. There was literally no speck of dust that could be seen on any of the surfaces and absolutely no stray sock that littered the ground. Miraculously, all of that was done in no more than an hour and thirty minutes.

We all greeted each other a job well done before heading towards our respective bedrooms for a needed bath. Even after everything that happened between Percy and me, I still wasn't comfortable with him seeing my naked body. So never once have we taken a bath together. Though I do expect that in the future, I just hope that it will be when we are ready, maybe in a year or so.

It got me thinking. Would Percy and I still be together in the future? Many say that high school relationships never last but is our relationship a _typical _high school one? Is it possible for him to change for the worse and become so different that I will not recognize him anymore? Will that happen to me?

But then, I suddenly realized how stupid all of those questions sounded when actually applied to reality. Percy may change but he only always changes for the better. He becomes more and more perfect that it makes me need him even more and be lucky that I have him. And if ever I do change that way, he will find a way to have me return to normal, to have me the way he wants me. And he wants me the way I am today. We do have a future together and screw those people who say that we don't. They never felt how I feel when I'm with him. Being with him is as natural as breathing or blinking or thinking. We melt into each other so easily that the only difficulty is to try and pull us apart. And I don't want to leave his side. Never. Never.

Oh God, please don't make me leave him. Please.

"Are you done yet, Wise Girl?" he asked softly from the other side of the door, putting all of my thoughts to a hold and making me lose my mind for a second, just a short second. And then, I regained my bearings and rinsed myself thoroughly, making sure that my body was mostly dry before wrapping the towel around me and stepping out of to meet him with my hair still dripping wet.

And the first thing I saw was the most beautiful eyes, filled with obvious love and praise and affection that it momentarily made me weak on the knees. I didn't think when I placed my hand on his cheek, stroking it and feeling him _actually _with me. He wasn't just a figment of my imagination. He was real and he was here. And he loves me. "Mom's gonna be here in ten minutes. You should get dressed." He whispered to my ear, making me chuckle lightly.

Before he entered the bathroom, I gathered up my courage and kissed him softly on the lips. He smiled and returned the kiss, just as sweetly. The need for oxygen got the best of me and forced me to pull away, a little love drunk. "Take a bath." I ordered quietly, mostly teasing. "You stink."

The last thing I heard from him before he closed the door was that laugh that makes every single girl swoon for him.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am honestly very sorry for not updating any sooner. But here it is, to make it up to you. And I know it's very short but it's going to make sense. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Percy's parents stood at the entrance with awestruck face, glancing around to see the house as spotless as they first saw it. Well, Bella just squealed when she saw her brother, immediately detaching herself from her mother's grip and jumping to the arms of the man beside me before I could ever blink. And I laughed as I kissed the top of her head, making her giggle.

"Hey kiddo" my boyfriend mused, pressing his lips to her cheek. "It's been a while."

The little girl just wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face on his shoulder like she usually does. "I missed you." She muttered in her cute baby accent. She then looked at me with those big blue eyes. "Both of you."

"Well, in three weeks, we'll be back in the house and we can play all day if you want." Her brother reassured, ruffling her hair slightly.

The rest of the morning was spent catching up with the adults, laughing at some of the experiences they had with Bella when they were alone with her. Sally said that it was useless trying to tuck her in at night when the only person who could _actually _make her sleep wasn't there. So, she was restless, very restless. Every five minutes or so, she would start whining about how much she missed her brother and that she wanted to see him at that moment.

"Bella," Percy scolded lightly, "Sweetie, you listen to mommy and daddy because I'm not always going to be there to wish you good night. If you want, every night, I will call you and sing to you and then mommy can just make sure you're asleep. Do you want that?"

She nodded vigorously, hugging my boyfriend and kissing him on the cheek. I chuckled when I saw the smile on his face and I just couldn't help but feel really happy to have a family like this to be part of.

We brought Bella to the beach then, watching as she squealed and giggled as she chased the waves. Worrying about her safety, her brother immediately ran to her side and scooped her up in his arms with bright and shining eyes. It was the best thing to watch. There was nothing better in the world than watching the man you love with a child. I could almost imagine him as a father now. How could I not? He was absolutely perfect with children.

Soon enough, I decided to join their little game. Percy had the little girl on his shoulders now and he was running as I chased him, eventually making him give up because I was so much faster than he will ever be. "God, Wise Girl, can you at least play fair next time?"

"Ah, but that _was _me playing fair. Not my fault you're slower than a tree."

He made a face at me and moved Bella to his arms, already asleep and drooling on his shoulder. "She's so lucky to have you as a brother. You're amazing with kids."

"I could say the same thing about you. Not the brother part though…" I laughed and slapped him on the shoulder, causing him to wince a little.

It was very rare for us to have such peace when we have our friends always with us. And it was nice to just breathe and think for myself. I didn't care if this might be the only chance I get. I need to get away every once in a while. And maybe doing so with your boyfriend is the best way to spend it.

"I was planning on going to a road trip, maybe next week. It would be fun spending the entire time with friends, you know. What do you think?" he suddenly turned to me and I managed a smile at the enthusiastic glint to his beautiful greens. "But we can always cancel if you don't approve…"

I chuckled and placed my hand on his arm, stopping him from walking any further. "I didn't say that it wasn't a good idea. I honestly think that it's the best way to finally reconnect with nature."

"An entire month"

The fact surprised me. An entire month sitting in the van, talking to friends and becoming acquainted to the new atmosphere… It was a nice thing to imagine. "But what about your parents? Don't you think they should agree first before we start planning?"

He laughed and kissed the side of my face, as if I just said the most adorable thing in the world. "Actually, dear Wise Girl, I already have asked them. They're planning to give me their answer by dinner today."

"What? When?"

"When you left with Thalia a few hours ago, I took the time to have a private conversation with my mom. Of course, she wasn't against it but she was just worrying about our safety. If something happens to us, she will surely be the one to blame. But I know she trusts me more and there might be a bigger possibility of us going than us not going."

Excitement crept through my system, leaving me shaking with anticipation. I want to go, I really do. This would be the only chance we will get since Percy's mind changes so easily in terms of summer plans. We have at least a day and a half to go before he completely drops the idea. "Alright then." I mused, tugging him back to the beach house. It was getting late and we still have to bring Bella back. "But if we are allowed, you tell them."

"You don't have to worry about that."

We were laughing as we ran back to our home.

Dinner was already set on the table when we came, giving us the perfect time to sit down and absorb the banquet in front of us. Since Sally was here, she had a lot to do with the dishes and Katie hasn't failed us yet with her amazing cooking. And it was honestly the most impressive home cooked meal I have ever eaten in my life.

"Now, Percy," Poseidon straightened on his seat, looking intently on his son. "Your mother and I have been thinking about the offer you made and we came to a decision."

I looked expectantly at Mrs. Jackson, my eyebrow raised. "And what is this decision?" I asked, impatient.

The adults laughed, shaking their head at my annoyance. "We are allowing you on the road trip. But we want you to call us every single day. If something happens to you, just call and wherever you are, we will willingly bring you back home."

My boyfriend looked at his parents in absolute bewilderment before standing up abruptly, knocking down his chair. He then ran to his mom and dad and gave them both the biggest hug I have ever seen him give. And I smiled at the gratefulness present in his eyes. "Thanks mom, dad. This honestly means a lot to me and to Annabeth. And we promise to call you, even if we're busy."

His parents nodded, beaming. "Well then," Sally said, "Let's eat."

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

It took a while to convince them it was a good idea but we still did.

Honestly, Thalia was the one who was very supportive of this though Katie thinks it is very dangerous. But, after saying that we would be totally safe with the guys and all, she sighed and relented. And we were off packing the moment the conversation was over.

And as usual, when Percy and I are left alone and are expected to finish something by the end of the day, it would be very normal for us to get absolutely no work done. Thus, causing us to cram. This was no exception.

Seaweed Brain already had me trapped on the wall when the door closed, his lips moving on mine insistently. Seeing that I can't really argue much, I decided that maybe it would be nice if I just go with it. And I completely ignored the suitcases that are waiting to be filled. If it were up to me, Percy should hire a maid to do all his work for him and give us more time for ourselves. Then again, that is the selfish side of me talking again.

"We have to pack, Perce." I groaned, shoving him off me. "I thought we're leaving by tomorrow."

His eyes dropped in disappointment and my heart clenched at the sight. We can continue this when we're done and maybe it would go farther than it usually does… "Fine." He muttered, heading directly to his closet and tossing me random articles of clothing. Due to the many years of experience from packing my brothers' bags for them and helping Percy with the exact same thing, it went by quite quickly. We created a system wherein he would give me what he's going to bring and I fold and put it in the bag. And then, like any other problem, he closed the lock with more force necessary and piled the bags on the floor near the door.

"Okay, since we're done with my things, I'll help you with yours." Percy looked at me with a mischievous look on his face. "Same process?" he asked, already standing up.

It took me a while to answer him, seeing that it was very hard to consider these things especially with the fact that I don't trust Percy with what I'm going to wear at all. He would probably hand me nothing more than underwear if it were possible. But thankfully, it wasn't. Since he doesn't want me so pissed at him.

I had to examine the clothes carefully before placing them in my suitcase, taking a look at him once in awhile to see if he was planning to do something to me. And I'm not in the mood to start screaming at him, now that we were past that phase in our relationship.

We slept by 9:30 because all of us have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. I don't want to go to a month long road trip exhausted from a sleepless night. I just won't let that happen.

And it was a pretty peaceful sleep.

The dream included a breathtaking garden and my equally breathtaking boyfriend. Percy and I were lying comfortably on the soft grass, watching clouds and telling stories. I was snuggled up to his side, my lips brushing against his neck and I would feel him move every once in a while, nudging my face with his nose. And it stayed like that until my dream self fell asleep in his arms.

So, I was kinda pissed at the sun when it woke me up.

Percy found it very amusing when he saw me cursing under my breath, eventually calling my attention and asking me what was wrong. I brushed off my dramatics with a very believable excuse saying that I had a bad dream. But through many years of friendship, he didn't believe it. He asked me the _real _reason and I told him about what really got me intimidating so early in the morning.

"Wait, so you're saying that you're mad because you woke up?"

I rolled my eyes, tapping my foot impatiently. "It was a very good dream, Seaweed Brain."

"What's the dream about then? If it's that good?"

At this note, I blushed to a very deep shade of red, causing him to laugh at my face again. "Come on, Annabeth. It can't be that bad, now can it?"

Just to get back at him and to hide my embarrassment, I ended up hitting my boyfriend on the shoulder. Hard. And he winced as he tended to his bruised limb. "You didn't have to punch me, you know." He mumbled, "But I promise that I won't laugh anymore. Tell me your dream."

There was hesitation, I can't lie about that, but I did end up speaking the very humiliating fantasy to my boyfriend. And, to my surprise, he wasn't looking at me the way he usually does when I talk to him about something private yet incredibly funny. He just placed both hands on my face and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Let's make the dream a reality then."

It was the way he said it that made my knees a little weak, with a little help from the kiss. But he was supporting me like he usually does, letting me sit down on the bed to pull myself together. I would have slapped myself silly for acting like this in any other occasion. But it isn't. That was when I realized that I wanted to be vulnerable in front of him. Because he needed to see every single side of me. And this was the side that he has to accept in order to make this relationship last forever.

Gosh, I'm getting sidetracked again.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Stop with the romantics. Mother nature is waiting for us!" I faked excitement as I headed towards the bathroom to get ready.

Since I didn't know when the next time I'm going to bathe will be, I decided to make the most of the moment and drown myself in the lukewarm running water. And I sighed at how good it felt to my skin. Oh how I'm going to miss you daily showers.

When I realized that I was just standing there for already ten minutes, I sorta panicked. I already had a carefully organized schedule that has a specific time table and, according to the clock, I technically just have two minutes left. This got me more annoyed so I had to rush the bath because I don't want my hard work to be put to waste, most especially when it took me almost two days just to get it fixed.

As usual, Percy was leaning against the doorframe when I was barely clothed. Of course, I had the decency to cover myself up before he even considered opening door but there was still that awkward silence that fills the room when my naked-or almost naked- body would be examined like that. "Quit staring at me like that, Jackson. I'm serious." I glared at him and he immediately snapped his attention to my face, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"Well, I'm sorry Chase but I can't really help myself. You just look good enough to eat."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that a compliment?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him, "Yes" he hissed through my collarbone, licking and sucking at the skin present there

"This isn't the best time, Seaweed Brain. We're leaving in ten minutes. I need to get dressed." I shoved him off of me and he just looked at me with those adorable puppy dog eyes of his.

Let me explain the reason why I was the only one stressing here. You see, Percy had gotten himself ready when I was still very much asleep. He just decided to wake me up a good ten minutes late. I would have thanked him, considering my dream, but it was still quite frustrating.

"Ignore the schedule, Annabeth. We're going to have fun. Not to be told what to do at a specific time period."

I shook my head as I pulled on my skinny jeans. "You should have told me that before I wasted two days of my life trying to get everything on track."

"I'm not saying you should dump it completely. You should just be really flexible. We could always cancel plans if ever we don't have enough time."

He does have a point. It frustrates me when his arguments make much more sense than mine and he would always leave me speechless. I looked at him and managed a smile. Maybe this was a good thing for him. I might just have finally rubbed off on him. "Fine. I'll be flexible. But don't blame me if we extend our road trip and make it last longer than usual."

Percy smiled. "What's so wrong with spending the entire summer with friends?"

"Um, not having enough time for your family?"

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "It was a rhetorical question, Annabeth."

We raced each other down the stairs, and as usual, I won. All of my friends were ready for the next few weeks and the female outfits ranged from shorts to pants, from tank tops to long sleeved shirts, from sandals to boots. But I got Silena's seal of approval to what I am wearing, saying that it was outdoorsy yet sophisticated. How she was so sure of that, I will never know.

My boyfriend was the one who directed us to the garage. Honestly, I haven't actually seen it yet since Percy parks his car outside the house but it was quite impressive compared to the other garages I've seen. It could fit about three to five cars, and there were a variety of tools if ever he would need it. I saw him smile at our awestruck faces but just shook his head, gesturing to a door that was behind a red Ferrari. And yes, I said Ferrari.

"How come you never showed me this place before?"

He smiled, "I wanted it to be a surprise. Plus, your face was priceless when you saw my _other _cars."

I stuck my tongue at him and he laughed as he placed a small kiss on my forehead, causing me to lose the bitter face and replace it with something happier.

Since I was right beside him, I noticed that he pulled out a set of keys, inserting one on the lock of the door. Once it was opened, we all piled ourselves inside and what I saw made my jaw drop to the ground. "Wow. Just wow."

It was an RV, absolutely perfect for what we're planning to do. It was bigger than the ones I would usually see on the highways but there was this trait that made it similar to the others. "Um… where did you get this?" Nico asked, examining the entire thing.

"Dad bought it for me a few days ago, just for this. He says that it could hold every single one of us but we can't use it every day, have it rest after a few days or so."

His words struck me. How could his father find a van big enough to acquaint fifteen teenagers? It was very unusual. Or had Poseidon planned this already and asked one of his friends to make it for him? Or maybe the beds were big enough to fit two people? Or maybe there was enough space that makes us feel comfortable…

My thoughts came to a stop when Thalia spoke, her tone a little sad. "I'm gonna miss this place." She said, "We're not gonna be here for so long. Can we come back?"

"Of course. Maybe during break or whenever we get the chance. Plus, we are coming back here after the trip. But that might only be for a few days because we have to go home."

We all nodded our agreement. See, maybe this is one of the days where Percy might just show us all his wisdom. "So, are we going or are we going? Cuz I don't know if I could wait a second longer." I turned to Travis and laughed, causing everyone to follow.

"Maybe he's right. Nature's waiting for us."

It didn't even take ten minutes before we were off to see the world.


	4. Chapter 4

The day was hot and everyone was complaining. I couldn't really blame them but it took all of my patience and willpower not to shove a sock in each of their mouths. I swear, can't they get any louder? But, thankfully, Percy helped me tune them out. He started telling me stories that would distract me from my murder plans and tell me things that would get me laughing again.

We were in Miami now. It was about 10 minutes before we go to the beach and my friends were very impatient. It has been officially three days ever since they actually got to enjoy the ocean and I know that it was a huge sacrifice for Percy to not get what he wants, just for the sake of the others. And I'm not surprised that he took the selfless choice.

He and Jason have been taking turns with the wheel, sometimes Beckendorf or Nico when there was no other option. We stayed on track, following the map that we made that focuses mostly on the most beautiful vacation spots. We're already planning to go to the Grand Canyon two weeks from now, if that's possible. And I actually am not opposed to extending now, if it's for a good cause.

The van came to an abrupt stop, causing me to jolt forward and nearly kill myself with the seat belt. Percy cursed at the driver in front of us. "You alright guys?" he asked, turning his attention towards our friends at the back- who stopped their whining after being screamed at by my best friend/boyfriend.

Many answered with a small "Yes", others groaned, and the rest just nodded. Thankfully, no one was hurt but Piper did manage to hit her head to the glass window. She was now sporting a huge bump on her forehead but Jason was tending to it the second he was out of his chair, grabbing an ice pack from the freezer and handing it over to her.

"God, what happened?" Thalia asked, heading over to the driver's seat.

"Some jackass swerved in front of us." I placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. It wasn't good for Percy to get too mad, especially when he was tasked to drive us to the beach. If I could just change the subject…

I gave Thalia a look but she didn't see it, her focus mostly on the shiny silver Porsche that was now in front of us. "Who's driving?"

"A blonde guy. I just saw his face when he was smirking at me."

To get both of their attention, I gave a cough. This snapped Percy out of his trance but my best friend was still glaring at the car. "What is it, Wise Girl?" Seaweed Brain asked, a little concerned.

"Are we there yet?" I managed to ask in my baby voice.

He laughed, the stress and tension depleting in the atmosphere until it was nonexistent. "No, not yet. Maybe about ten minutes."

I nodded and placed my lips on his hand. Since he wasn't mad at me- just pissed- he continued driving. He completely ignored the blonde that was sitting on the Porsche's driver's seat but I swear to God I heard Thalia growl. Nico managed to calm her down, as usual, but there was still that burning fire in her eyes. The only thing she loathes, and I mean _loathes, _are the maniac drivers.

"I want to kill him. Percy, please, can I kill him?"

The man beside me just sighed, "As much as I want you to kill him, Thals, you can't. I don't want you to go to jail. He's not worth it."

We arrived at the beach exactly ten minutes after, just like my boyfriend predicted. I actually never doubted him and his navigation skills. He has this built in radar inside him or something, very strong especially when we are on a boat. "Guys, we're here."

Before I could blink, my friends were already out of the door and running to the beach as if their lives depended on it. I laughed at their excitement, holding Percy's hand and bringing myself closer to him. I was actually glad that he wasn't one of them who would abandon their other friends because they were too anxious to meet the ocean again.

Once we set up, and I'm done putting sun block on my skin, he started tugging my hand towards the water. I raised an eyebrow at his desperation but followed what he said, tugging off my shirt- which was technically his shirt- and placing it on the blanket. He did the same thing and I just felt myself blush at the sight of his perfect upper body.

"Come now, my love" he mused in a thick British accent, causing me to giggle a little at his antics. "The water is waiting for us."

I accepted his outstretched hand, taking a step closer and closer to him. "Why thank you, good sir. I would love to." He smiled and pressed a soft kiss on my lips, directing me to his element.

The first thing we did once we were in the comfort of the cold ocean water was to distant ourselves from the crowd, swimming farther and farther away from the shore. Of course, we still tested if it was safe and so far it still was even when we are already at what seemed to be 8 kilometers away from the public. If we scream for help, they could still hear us. But it was enough to actually have a little privacy, especially when Percy found yet another cave not too far from where we once were.

We took the time to finally catch up on our kissing. It has been already two days since we haven't kissed properly and I was dying for the physical contact, even if it's just going to last for five minutes. I just want to be with him again in a way that we were so used to when we just started our relationship. "I love you, Annabeth." He muttered against the skin of my shoulder, my bikini top in danger of falling off completely.

"Hmm…" I moaned, wrapping my arms tighter around his neck. "I love you, too, Percy."

After exactly eight minutes of just making-out on the slightly moist and rough ground, we just started to talk to wear off the after effects of the small and forgivable deed we have just done. Nothing serious. Just teenagers who seem to have limited control on their hormones.

It took him a really long time to convince me to go back. I had a very good reason to not want to. This cave might as well be the only paradise I could find and the time we spent is not enough for us to last the entire week. Unless he manages to find somewhere like this in another place. If he promises that he would, I'll be fine.

"I don't even know why I agreed to this trip in the first place." I told him as I leaned on the cave wall, my head placed lightly on his shoulder. "I can't kiss you as much."

Percy laughed, "Don't worry about it, Wise Girl. There's got to be another private place there. We just have to look."

I have no idea how he did it but he managed to convince me that it was best for us to go back since Thalia was getting worried. Well, that's what he said. I didn't want his cousin to start interrogating me again when I stayed longer, asking where I was and why I wasn't here sooner. At least when I leave now, the questions will be shorter. But that's the logical side of me speaking.

The other side, the selfish side, said that I _need _my time with my boyfriend. I don't care what other people think. He was _mine _and I don't let anyone else look at him. Most especially when I saw every single girl in that beach stare at him as if he was a model- which he technically is with a body like that.

Once we reached the shore, I immediately headed to the blanket and fell face first on top of it, groaning. My boyfriend just chuckled at how I was acting and placed a hand on my thigh, crawling on top of me and started massaging my back. This time, the sound coming from my mouth was no more than a small but very audible moan. "God, Annabeth. Do you know how hot that sounds?"

"Don't stop." I ordered him as he started placing butterfly kisses on my spine. And I was so close to screwing him in this beach right now. I was just trying to get a hold of myself by taking deep, long breaths. "Please…"

If it wasn't for the fact that Travis and Connor came bounding up towards us, I would have forced Percy to bring me back to the RV and we can continue whatever this is leading to there. Both of them were very anxious about something and, as usual, their faces looked _exactly _alike. "What is it?" Percy asked, sitting up.

The older Stoll bit his bottom lip, the look on his face morphing to absolute fear. "Travis!" I ordered, grabbing his wrist.

He didn't answer. Instead, his twin took his place and sighed. "Rachel's here."

I would have been lying if I told you that I kept calm. You can't really judge me there since I was _sure _that she and I would never cross paths again, not after what happened in the beach house. She should learn to give up before it's too late. But that's impossible for her. And I can't _always _do miracles.

"Where is she?" I hissed. Percy's grip on me tightened as he placed restraining hand on my shoulder. I waited for a good ten seconds but no one spoke. I growled, unable to keep my temper. "Where the _fuck _is she?"

Both the brothers and my boyfriend flinched at the tone of my voice. Of course, I rarely curse nowadays, especially when being around Bella has taught me a lesson that was engraved as a part of me. If I curse, they know how mad I am. And right now, I'm not mad. No. I am enraged. Infuriated. And I could almost feel myself burning with a strange overwhelming fire that overtook my system almost immediately.

His voice brought me out of my pain, calming the fire until it was no more than of that in a candle. "Annabeth, breathe." His tone was soothing, causing my body to follow him as if I were his slave. And my breaths were slow even when my heart was still beating fast. "We can leave, if you want. It's not worth it to see her again, not after everything that happened."

"No. I can control myself. Just don't bring her anywhere close to me and I'll be fine." My voice was barely audible but I knew he heard it. He pays attention to what I have to say ever since we started dating and I never thought it would have had this much of an advantage.

Percy was still hesitant. "If you're sure…" he has this pleading look on his face, saying that he would let me choose this time and that he support me in whatever decision I make. I nodded once to reassure him that I am, placing a soft yet very sincere kiss on his slightly pouted lips.

"I'm always sure."

He managed a smile at this one, "Alright then." He turned to the Stolls to thank them but they were already making their way back to the water where they started messing with Katie and Juniper and Grover. I know I should stop them but those twins know their limits more than they know the back of their hands. They can do whatever they want as long as they know where to stop and when to do it. "Where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

I smiled and moved to his lap, playing with the hairs at the back of his neck, sometimes placing kisses on his face and collarbone. "I really wish that we were alone. This is too much for me."

"It's taking every ounce of self control that I have to not take you right here, right now." He emphasized on the last two words with another forceful kiss.

And again, we were interrupted.

Can't _anyone_ get any privacy here? I mean seriously. Every single time we were doing something and we were getting really into the moment, someone just bursts in and ruins the moment. And I groaned and as I pulled away, glaring at the blonde chick that was now in front of us.

Honestly, she looked more of a slut to me than Rachel is. And that's saying a lot because the only thing that the red head needs was a good strip club and she'll officially have that title. "What do you want?"

She just smiled what seemed to be a seductive smile, placing a hand on _my _Percy. "Well, I was wondering…" she mused as she licked her lips. My hands clenched into fists at the sight of her. Do I not exist anymore? Am I invisible? Or was she blind? I think she clearly saw that the guy she has her filthy hands on was my boyfriend. MINE! How dare she!

"I have a girlfriend." Seaweed Brain told her, confident and proud. And my heart melted when he took a loving glance at me. I reached out and took his hand, squeezing it gently. "And I'm not planning to lose her."

I swear that the blonde's eyes flashed violently. Why was she mad? She wasn't the person who was watching someone steal her boyfriend. She has absolutely no idea what I'm feeling right now. "I'm pretty sure that he's clear about that. Now, please, just leave."

The girl just scoffed, not taking her hands off of him. Somehow, I sent a pleading look to Thalia and she managed to get Nico and Jason to investigate on our current situation. And I've never been happier in my life to see those two.

"I don't know what's happening here but I bet it's not good." Jason smirked at how totally helpless the girl is in the presence of the three gods. And I couldn't help but laugh too as she scrambled to her feet and smoothed out her swimwear. "Don't you think, Nico?" The said boy nodded, crossing his arms.

Now, her hands were all over the two boys, cooing at how perfect they all looked. And I mean _all_. Including Percy. "I'm Amber, by the way. And I'm sure that you're dying to know more."

"Technically," My boyfriend said, standing up and pulling me with him. He stood in between his two almost brothers just to complete the trio. The drool worthy, completely powerful trio. "I'm not that curious."

"And we're taken. Sorry." Nico smiled a little at the sight of her pout. And even as she went, her blue eyes were still locked on them, a small lingering passion burning through them. I sighed. Maybe we have another problem in our midst. Sometimes, my friends are too hot for their own good.

But enough with that.

The moment that bitch was out of sight, their focus was all on me. Percy immediately pulled me in his arms and gave me a searing kiss, even if it lasted just a few seconds. "You okay, Annabeth?" Jason asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, managing a smile. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Just a little pissed."

"I swear you were gonna burst if we didn't come. And as much as I'd want to see that happen, I wasn't in the mood to sweep your guts off the sand." Nico can be such a jerk sometimes. But I still rolled my eyes because I wanted to, slapping him hard in the arm for even trying.

And we all burst out laughing when we saw the rest of the gang trying to figure out what just happened, focusing mostly on Thalia and Piper because they were the ones most intimidated. "You're sure she went running? Because I could always keep her away permanently."

"Thals, yes. But I don't know if she's going to stay away. If we don't leave now, we might be in for a lot of hurting."

Silena agreed, restraining the two girls from running to that part of the beach where the girl was now standing and flirting with another guy. And what triggered my anger again was the fact that she was looking at my boyfriend and my other two friends as if she finally found a new toy to play with. "Yeah, Annabeth's right. Something bad might happen if we stay here longer." she gave me a look to say that I should calm down. I tried my best and thought of everything that could help me but she was just too much. Plus the fact that Rachel was here somewhere.

I need to go. I need to go now.

"Where are we sleeping tonight?" Grover looked at us expectantly and a little hopefully, probably praying that he's not going to sleep on the couch or the table or the floor.

Percy smiled, "I saw a motel just close to here. We'll stay there for the night."

No one dared argue after that.

**Please REVEIW! It would mean a lot! Tell me how you feel!**


	5. Chapter 5

Surprisingly, the motel was quite decent. The service was good and the beds were very comfortable. And, so far, there were no spiders whatsoever.

There were also a lot of people. It kinda made me wonder how we got a room so easily when so many are still waiting in the line. They should prioritize those who were here first. But I'm just glad that we could sleep in peace.

Since there were too many of us, we have to get two rooms. It was quite frustrating since Percy is separated from me with the arrangements Silena made and everything. Of course, we couldn't say anything because we know that it was no use. Once her mind was set on something, you can't change it. And right now, she was making it a party exclusively for girls. And that means a sleepover. And I don't do Silena's kinds of sleepovers.

Eventually, I successfully snuck out of the room with my face clear from make-up and my fingernails manicure free. It wasn't an easy task but I have always adored a challenge. Once I reached the boys' room, I immediately invited myself in and headed to where I knew Percy was sleeping, nudging him lightly until he was awake.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here?" he groaned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "You can't sleep?"

I smiled and nodded. I literally can't sleep because Silena won't let me. I may love her but she has gone too far by taking way the only eight hours of my life where I could spend time with Percy in my wonderful land where everything was perfect without being interrupted.

Being the understanding boyfriend that he is, he didn't even bother to hesitate when he pulled me beside him in bed. And I sighed, arranging myself easily so that his warmth radiated through my entire body. "G'night, Wise Girl." He whispered, placing a soft kiss to the top of my head.

"G'night, Seaweed Brain."

I woke up with my friends staring at me, as if they were surprised and amused at the same time. Apparently, the guys didn't notice me last night and I knew that being too stealthy would have its disadvantages. But I wasn't at all guilty. Silena can glare at me all she wants and I won't care. I'd rather get a scolding than spend half an hour of my life trying to remove whatever poison she put on my face. And I have to do that before I go to bed or else the only thing my face will absorb while I sleep is make-up and I'd wake up looking like an ogre. I think you know how much I hate pimples.

Percy was still asleep beside me, thank goodness. I don't want him to see what I'm about to do. "What are you staring at?" I asked, looking at the people in front of me. They were still very much speechless at how comfortable I am with him.

Then I realized that they weren't looking at me anymore. Apparently, Beckendorf heard something from outside and he went to check it out. And, before I knew it, everyone was piling up to see what was happening. Being me, I was curious. What was happening? How come I didn't know about it?

Nico and Jason looked pale when I saw them. It was natural for Nico to be that way but it was very weird to see Jason almost the same color as he. "What's wrong?"

To my left, Piper growled. Her hands were clenched in tight fists and Thalia was doing her best not to look, to bring her boyfriend somewhere else. "Guys, tell me."

And then, I saw _her. _

She was standing there, giggling to her friends, wearing something that could rival Rachel's outfits. Anger surged through my body. "What's she doing here?" I looked desperately to the people beside me, wishing that what I'm seeing right now is just a hallucination powered by my idiotic doubts. But even everyone else sees her and her cronies. And for the first time, I'm actually glad that my boyfriend is still asleep.

"I don't know but I swear to God if she doesn't leave in ten seconds I will kill her." I never thought I would ever hear that from someone like Piper, especially when she has always been so calm with any other situation. But I guess having a boyfriend could change not only how you look but who you really are. And right now, she's being who people expect her to be. She's trying to protect her relationship.

Before she could do anything too serious, Jason had his arms around her in that restraining yet comforting way. "Pipes, calm down. In any other world, I would have let you kill her but you're not thinking this through. If you lay a single finger on her, she'd probably get a lawyer to say that we ganged up on her and started beating her up. You're so much better than her. Don't bring yourself down."

His words seemed to melt into her, bringing her out of her nightmare and reminding her that she was the only person that he loves. "Can we go? Please? I don't think I can take another moment looking at that face of hers."

"Yeah, and we have to get going." Someone said from behind me. With the drama of everything, I never actually noticed that Percy was already awake. It took me a really long time to process the fact that he's right beside me but I eventually did jumped into his arms and kissed him right then and there.

If Amber is going to see this, then let her see it. She has to know that the guys she was trying to steal are very much taken. And we're not planning to share any of them. "You never told me you were awake." I said with my arms and legs still around him.

"I didn't know I was supposed to." He flashed me the most beautiful smile and I felt myself just forget about everything that worries me. He was mine. He'll always be mine.

Before I could kiss him again, I heard Leo clear his throat. Since I just realized where I was and what position I'm in, it was natural for me to feel embarrassed. I was just glad that my friends were used to the PDA's. I faked a cough, lowering myself to the ground. "Sorry about that." I apologized sheepishly, burying my face on his chest. "Sorta got carried away…"

To my surprise, no one was even annoyed. They all just started laughing at how I reacted and told me that it was okay in their own little ways.

Then, Katie just happened to remind us of the situation at hand. Apparently, Amber was still stalking us and she wasn't leaving unless she gets what she wants. Well then, she'd just have to stay here for the rest of her life because she'd never have him or any of them. Not when I'm still alive to stop it. "I call first shower!" Percy suddenly screamed, making us suddenly turn to him.

Jason was the first to react. "You just can't call something like that!" he whined.

"Too bad. I already did."

I rolled my eyes. "If that's the case…" Nico smiled, "I call second!"

"Guys! Not fair!" the male cousin argued, crossing his arms. "Really!"

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist, Grace. Life's not fair. Get used to it." My boyfriend smirked and grabbed his towel from his bag. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go enjoy the hot water."

Everyone groaned when the door slammed shut. Sometimes, I would love how he plays like that way but the other times, it would just be so annoying that if we aren't dating, I would have just started hitting him whenever that happens. "Okay, fine. I call third!" Jason looked a little mischievous as he strode over to his girlfriend. "And maybe you would like to join me?"

"Not today, probably another time. I really don't feel like doing it right now."

The blonde just placed his finger under her chin, tilting her face up to meet his. "I will hold that against you, Piper. You do know that right?"

I laughed at how cute they were acting. I mean, I wasn't jealous. I just kinda find another couple's relationship amusing especially when it was quite interesting.

Once we were done getting ready, and that took a really long time, we immediately headed to the car with all of our bags without even hesitating. If I take a moment longer in that place, knowing well that that little slut was watching, I'd probably explode. And I don't want that to happen now that I have someone to live for.

"Where do you plan to go now?" Leo asked, striding over to the driver's seat and leaning on it. "Or is it going to be a surprise?"

"It's gonna be a surprise." Percy answered with a slight grin on his face. "Plus, I think you're going to like this one."

Suddenly, his eyes sparked in a way that surprised me. It was so abrupt that I just didn't expect it. "Are we going camping again?"

But Percy just smiled. Being the person who holds the map, I know exactly where we're going next. And let's just say that whatever Leo thought was right. We are going camping. But not in the place we used to go to before. No, not there. We're going to a place I absolutely adored when I was a child. It was the only reason why I still loved my mom and that I never ran away. The places she takes me to are just so beautiful.

"Are you sure we're not telling them anything?" Seaweed brain looked at me briefly and then transferred all of his attention back to the road, not wanting to get in an accident.

I nodded, twining my fingers with his. "Of course. I'm always sure. Plus, wouldn't you give anything to see the look on your cousin's face when she sees where we're taking them."

"Maybe you're right. It's gonna be priceless."

This got a small laugh out of me. How could it not? Percy may have fewer brain cells than I do but the way we think is just so in-sync that you know the plan when you see it. We just think of everything ahead and this wasn't an exception. Although I do most of the thinking and he just agrees with whatever I say… But who the hell cares? My boyfriend listens to me and that's practically the only thing a girl could ask for from a guy.

We drove for the next two days, stopping only every once in a while to fill up the tank and get something to eat. And seeing that we don't really have some deadline to follow, we were just enjoying the moment given. This might as well be the only time I'm going to see all of my friends inside a van as we all travel cross country for a little adventure. I couldn't ask for more. I'm living a perfect life right now. And maybe it's nice to finally take time to be happy.

"How long are we staying there again?" I asked, completely submerged in my thoughts that I forgot about the important details of this trip. And that's a surprise because it would be a miracle for me to not remember anything. My memory was completely stainless. _Was_. Now it's not.

Percy smirked at me and I just rolled my eyes to counter him. "Two to three days." He answered, "But we could stay longer if you want. You're holding the map."

"I think you'll like it there, Seaweed Brain." I said, smiling cheekily. "There's this lake and you and the others could always go fishing or swimming."

His eyes suddenly lit up, an impatient pout forming on his lips. "Oh God, now I'm excited. Can't this thing go any faster?" he cursed at the RV. But the van didn't seem to mind since it was probably used to the abuse given to it by my dear boyfriend.

"Percy, you're the only controlling it, remember? It doesn't go any faster because you don't want it to be."

He face palmed and I burst out laughing, completely ignoring the fact that my close friends were now looking at me as if I'm crazy. "It was an expression, Annabeth." He stuck his tongue out at me and I just laughed even harder. I know this will probably lead to much more serious consequences but I refuse to think about what it will be now.

I was still laughing when I finally spoke, after a good three minutes I might add. "I'm sorry," I apologized, in between giggles. "It's just that… you're so stupid!" And then I burst out laughing again.

My boyfriend's grip on my hand tightened, indicating that I have to stop or else. His next few words made all of the laughter disappear as if they didn't even exist. "Jason, take the wheel." He said through gritted teeth, causing me to gulp visibly. Whatever he's planning to do, it's not good.

The moment I saw the familiar blonde with his girlfriend, I immediately made the most rational decision and sprinted to my bed, closing the curtain and hoping to God that I could just talk to him without having him touch me. I have a pretty good idea of what he has in mind. "I know you're in there, Wise Girl." He mused teasingly, swiftly opening the curtain and revealing me curled up on the corner, cowering before him. "Aw, you don't have to be scared, Annabeth. I'm not going to do anything to you."

My eyes narrowed down to the look on his face. "You're lying" I accused, noticing the slight glint. "Percy, I was kidding. You're not stupid."

"You're not getting away this time. You will pay for what you said." he joined me in the same bed that he sleeps on, crawling to me and then leaning on his heels. "And I will not hold back."

I didn't even notice that he has me pinned beneath him until he already did, smirking triumphantly at his victory. Since this was one of those moments where his size was an advantage, I couldn't move or struggle enough. I groaned instead, thrashing underneath him. "Percy. Don't do anything you might regret."

He just smiled his usual smile, pressing his lips to mine gently, just once to calm me down a little. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just giving you what you deserve."

My lips let out an embarrassing squeal when his fingers touched that one spot on my side where I am totally vulnerable. And I squirmed, laughing and whining at the same time. Since the curtain was closed again, my friends have to use their imagination on what was currently going on here. And I bet that at least one of them is getting the wrong image. "Percy!"

"Tell me you're sorry first. Apologize, Annabeth."

This was what he did to me before and I was very used to it. But even I can't help but curse him over and over in my mind for torturing me this way. I'd probably die because I was too out of breath because of this. "N-never!" I laughed again, my eyes letting out tears because they couldn't help it.

"Okay then, it's your loss anyways." He smiled a mischievous grin and started tickling me harder. And I squirmed and struggled underneath him, whining and begging for him to stop. "You ready now, Annie?"

I pouted for him. I wasn't one for losing before and it hasn't really changed much now. When I was fourteen, I would rather die than to be proven that I was wrong. I was stubborn before and I'm stubborn now.

But he reached a spot that made my nerves go into frenzy. "Fine!" I shrieked, unable to take it anymore. He won. I give up. "I'm sorry, Percy, for laughing at your face when you were being stupid. And for saying that you were stupid when you're still in denial." He glared at me, a look that haunts me till today.

"A proper apology." He insisted, not letting go of my wrists. "I'm waiting."

His fingers moved over my ribcage teasingly, sometimes poking at the bone just to make me squirm. The look on his eyes told me that he was serious but I knew that he was still trying to make me pay for what I have done. I really should try to think of the consequences before I do some idiotic thing. What happened to me through the years? If I'm rubbing off on him, does that mean he's rubbing off on me? "I'm sorry, Seaweed Brain, for doing what I did and for not being able to stop."

"That's better." He crawled off of me and I immediately shot into a sitting position, my legs curled up at my side while my hands massaged my wrists.

I just shot him a death glare. "You do know that I won't be forgetting about that that easily, right?"

"Yup." He smiled, reaching out and pressing his palm to the side of my face. Even when I'm mad at him, my body still craved his touch and leaned to the side, allowing him to touch more of me. "But you brought this on yourself."

It wouldn't have made sense if I told you that I just nodded, agreeing to whatever he said without even saying anything to correct him. But that is what I did and I didn't dare take it back. He deserves to be right every once in a while. I should just accept that.

He may be rubbing off on me but there is nothing bad about him to make me worry.

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

The camping spot never failed to disappoint. It was still as beautiful as I remembered and I couldn't help but close my eyes and enjoy how the fresh breeze felt on my skin. And the best part of everything is seeing my friends' reactions to the surroundings, gawking in awe at how much better it was in person than in their heads.

Percy would love the lake that was so close by. To prove my point, he was already smiling at the clean water through the dock, giving me one of the most thankful glances that he has ever given me. And trust me, he has given me those a lot of times in the past. This was the happiest I've seen him the past few weeks, not counting those private moments where he and I were on our bed. There was no one to bother us. It was peaceful here, on our spot. I won't object if he suddenly changes his mind and decides that we should stay here longer.

It was on instinct for the group to start unpacking. We've been camping so much already and it was tradition to set up camp before exploring the forest. And, with everybody working together, it was quite an easy task. Nobody whined or complained. Even Silena, who didn't normally help out, was pitching up the tent she shares with her boyfriend.

We ate first, knowing that we need the energy for whatever we were planning to do. Jason suggests that we should go hiking but Percy contradicts saying that it was getting dark and that it would be better if we should just go swimming. Since my boyfriend was technically right this time, his cousin just mumbled his agreement and continued eating.

I had to hold Seaweed Brain back when he finished because I didn't want him to get cramps in the water. He was smart enough to figure that out and I guess this was one of those moments where his brain cells disappear all at once. But the moment those twenty minutes were over, he was immediately in the process of stripping to his underwear and jumping into the lake as if it was his shelter. Maybe it was.

It was pretty easy to laugh at everybody's faces. They were all staring at the trail of clothing leading to the dock that once belonged to my precious Seaweed Brain and was startled that this was what he was planning to do all along. "Feel free to follow" I mused, standing up from the felled tree I was sitting at.

Somehow, I gained the confidence to do what he did. I was pretty confident with my body but there are times when it was just embarrassing especially when people are staring at me as if I was something to eat…

Anyways, I didn't jump into the lake like he did. I just carefully lowered myself into the water and prepared myself for the very low temperature. Surprisingly, it wasn't as cold as I expected it to be. It was still cold but not _too _cold. "I'm glad you could join me, Wise Girl." He whispered to my neck, pressing a soft kiss on my collarbone. "And I'm especially glad that you're only wearing that."

I blushed to the color of tomatoes, "Don't push your luck, Percy. I could always leave you here." The sight of his pout made a small smile escape. It wasn't long before we were in a full make-out session and there was no holding back. If my friends weren't here, I would have done him right here in this lake. But they were here. And I had to control myself.

"I love you" I moaned to his lips in between extremely passionate kisses, "I love you so much"

Percy gasped when my fingers tugged at his hair. He loved it when I did that. It was the indication of my sheer need for him more than anything else in this world. "I love you, too"

My friends finally gave in and joined us about ten to fifteen minutes later. It wasn't all the time that we get to enjoy ourselves like this. Since our lives are pretty complicated, there was always something to worry about. This was one of those moments where we just let go and be who we want to be with all the people who treat us as family. We are a family. Whatever happens, we will forever be a family.

It didn't matter that not all of us are swimmers. As long as we can stay afloat, then there wasn't really a problem. Only Juniper stayed behind with Grover since both of them weren't really a fan of getting wet that much and trying to force them would bring you nowhere. They were just watching us with gleeful faces, only their toes submerged in the water. "Let's play tag." Percy suggested, causing all of us to turn to him at the same time.

"What? Here?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, pulling me closer to him. "It would be fun. We can work in pairs, by couples. But since Connor doesn't have a girlfriend, he can do it alone." The certain twin just shrugged nonchalantly, as if it were no big of a deal.

Since everyone agreed already, we decided that there should be rules. We don't want anyone to get hurt, now do we? "Okay, no one gets out of the water. No pushing or shoving or hiding." I told them, climbing on to my boyfriend's back just like the others did with theirs. This was going to be a fun game, especially since Nico, Percy, and Jason can be very competitive.

It was Travis who agreed to be it. And his first target was Chris and Clarisse. With my boyfriend's swimming skills, it didn't take long before we were very far from them, impossible for them to sneak up and take us by surprise without either me or Percy spotting them first. We weren't technically hiding and we had absolutely no physical contact with the others. This game does need strategy after all.

"I can't believe you even suggested this. Knowing Thalia, she's probably trying really hard not to kill you right now for making us play a silly childish game."

Percy laughed, pulling me close to him. "At least they're enjoying themselves." I was about to say something but he quickly added, "Plus, it would be impossible for her to kill me. Especially when I'm in the water."

This got me to slap him in the arm. He's underestimating the skills of my best friend. But sadly, a small part of me told me that what he said was true. He was pretty good in hiding underwater, plus the lack of light would make him almost invisible unless Thalia happens to bring a flashlight with her, which I highly doubt. She probably forgot to bring one in the first place.

Before anything else could happen, we joined the group once again. So far, the game was going quite well, seeing that no one actually wanted to kill anyone yet. They were all playing fairly, even the Stolls. "Who's it?" I asked, looking around for the people who are most likely the suspects.

"Silena and Beck." Thalia gestured to the couple who were currently chasing Jason and Piper.

"Why aren't you running?" My boyfriend asked Nico, realizing that he was just lazily standing there with Thalia on his back as if it wasn't a big deal.

The boy shrugged in response, "Do you know how hard it is to run for a good half hour on water? A person has to rest you know."

I glanced at my other friends who were following his lead. I suddenly felt really bad that I let Jason and Beck suffer this and immediately called the end of the game. They were pretty grateful as they neared the group again, placing their girlfriend to the ground just like everyone else- except for me and Percy.

After a few more minutes just swimming around and talking, we decided that we had our fair share of swimming for a day. Of course, 'we' did not include my boyfriend. He stayed behind after everybody else left and I couldn't just leave him there. I made the decision to get dressed first before heading back to the dock and watch him in one of his favorite places in the world.

It took a while but I finally convince him that he might get sick if he keeps this up, especially when he's been in that lake for already two hours. We can't afford him to get sick. He's the one who knows where we're going next.

He lifted himself up to the dock beside me. And being the kind girlfriend that I am- I think, I handed him a towel to dry himself off. "Had a nice swim?" I asked, placing my head on his wet but drying chest. Instinct made him wrap his arm around my shoulder.

"It was fun but it would have been better if you were there to keep me company." His laugh vibrated on his chest. And there wasn't a sound in the world that could compare to that.

I sighed in absolutely happiness as I sat there with the man I love, looking at the stars and sometimes pointing out the constellations. He, as always, was watching me with a smile on his face. I didn't mind. He was here. And he was mine. And no other person can take him from me.

Percy placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I love you, Annabeth"

"I love you, too, Seaweed Brain." I don't think he minds when I call him that after so many years, seeing that he didn't react as much.

Our friends were again huddled around the campfire when we returned. They didn't even bother to ask us where we've been, knowing that they would regret it when we told them. It was sort of like a cycle now. Percy and I would sneak out and stay for an hour and a half making-out, we would return to a very angry Thalia and she would start interrogating us where we've been, we answer her questions in full detail (sometimes, if we really want to, we would even describe the kisses that we shared just to gross her out more), and then she would leave us alone thus starting it all over again. Of course, we didn't get tired of it but I guess they did.

Not unlike before, we didn't follow camping tradition. There were no scary stories told, no marshmallows roasted, not even a simple game of Truth or Dare. It was just my other family and me talking every once in a while but mostly staying silent, enjoying the peace and the view that was given to us only by this place.

"Maybe I was wrong to argue over this." Katie mumbled, her head placed lightly on Travis' shoulder. "This is probably the most fun I've had in years."

We all laughed but soon realized that whatever she said was true. This _was _the most fun we had in years. "So this is an annual thing now?" Percy asked, not bothering to look up from staring at my face. "Every summer, we go on a road trip."

"That's a good idea." Jason agreed, "It helps us bond more. That's just exactly what we need after everything that's happened."

No one said anything different. It was clear that whatever it was that was pulling us apart was still present in the world and waiting for us but this trip keeps us closer and makes the bond between us stronger than ever. It might be cheesy but it is reality.

By midnight, Percy and I decided that it would be best to go to sleep. We've been so tired that it was impossible for us to stay up any longer. If we do, we might have just fainted on the forest ground. "Seaweed Brain, this is the best idea you had in ages. I'm glad you came up with it."

He smiled. "We needed it, some sort of escape from the world." His green eyes bore into mine as his strong arms encased me in his warmth. "Plus, it gives us time alone."

At the last comment, I gave him a slap on the chest but kissed him nonetheless. "Good night, Percy."

"G'night, Annabeth."

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and my boyfriend snoring softly on my ear. Thankfully, he didn't drool at all so I don't have to worry about getting anything out from my hair. My only problem was that I was too comfortable in his arms and I refuse to get up. I just buried myself deeper into him and placed a soft kiss on the crook of his neck, watching him smile and pull me closer.

He groaned when I said his name.

Since the netting on the very top of our tent wasn't covered, I could clearly see that it was a beautiful cloud-free day. And there was a breeze so it wasn't too hot. I snuggled more to the man that I love.

"Annabeth" he whined, his eyes opening slightly. "Stop moving."

This got a small laugh out of me. "Mm-kay, Seaweed Brain." I whispered to his ear, "You should get back to sleep. It's still very early."

He didn't argue with that logic. The moment I finished the last word, he was already unconscious. I still didn't want to go out of his arms but my ADHD was getting the best of me. I decided that I should keep myself busy by tracing patterns over his smooth, perfectly tanned skin and trying very hard not to jump him in his sleep. The best part of having a heavy sleeper as a boyfriend, you can do whatever you want to him at night and he won't even care. And no, not that kind of whatever.

My fingers played with his for a little while before they travelled up his arms and started drawing circles on his back, sometimes ruffling his hair or massaging his scalp when I get the chance. "I like it when you do that," he said, startling me. I didn't know he was already awake. How long has he been awake?

"Since when have you been staring at me like that?" I asked, partly annoyed and partly curious- though the curious side was taking over the annoyed side pretty easily.

He laughed, "Since five minutes ago," he answered, "Are you really that bored?"

I shook my head. "I like doing that to you. It calms me. Plus, I don't want to go out. I'm comfortable here and I have no plan to leave." Just to prove my point, I had to cross my arms and gave him my best stubborn face ever.

"Well, I don't want you to leave, Wise Girl." He flashed me a grin, a heartwarming grin that would make every single girl in the world swoon.

My fingers moved seductively on his bare chest, tempting both me and him at the same time. Maybe Percy's habit of sleeping shirtless has its disadvantages and advantages. I just never realized that it was that visible. "So we're just going to stay here the entire day?"

"As much as I want that, I don't think so. I promised Jason that we're going hiking today and he's holding it too much against me." He frowned when I gave him my cutest puppy dog face, "And I can't do anything about it anymore, Annabeth. Almost all of us are looking forward to it."

There was no arguing against him now that more people are pulling him to their side. Plus, he was technically the leader of this trip and majority wins most of the time. This wasn't any different. "Fine," I sighed. "But while they're all still asleep, we can make the most out of this."

He had me pinned under him in a heartbeat, his lips on my neck and his hands trapping my wrists. A small moan left my mouth when he sucked on that one spot below my ear. "God, Annabeth, you don't know how hard it is for me to resist you right now."

I moaned again for two reasons. One of them mainly is because I couldn't help myself anymore. I swear if he keeps that up, I would wake everyone ahead of time, thus, cutting short our time alone. That was something that I couldn't risk. And the second was because I wanted to tease him. I know it wasn't the best time to actually do something like that but I needed him so bad that my heart- and some other part of me, way down south- were debating on the logical part of my body.

"Percy," I breathed as he kissed me, "Percy"

His lips moved against mine professionally, telling me that he doesn't care if my friends would wake to this. But I know he was having the same argument as I was. The only thing that was keeping him from jumping me at that moment was his morals and our friends. He was thinking of them now. We both don't want Grover or Piper or Katie or Juniper to see what they're not supposed to see. I don't care about the others. They can handle it. Just not them, they're too innocent for this.

The kisses grew hotter and hotter. His hands were roaming now, from my hair down to my hips. They were always moving when his need for me intensifies. It wasn't any different to how I'm acting. Since he decided that it wasn't any fun when my hands weren't moving, he decided to let me go. And my touches do just linger more than his. "I can't do this anymore. Percy, please stop."

Thankfully, he did. He was sad but he did. It was the best solution at the moment. We all know where that make-out session was leading to. At that moment, his instincts were taking over and I was the only rational thinker. It was my job to keep what little decency we had. It was bad enough that we have too much PDA's. It was best to have our pride.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, being the caring boyfriend that he is.

I just smiled at him, my fingers on his perfect face. "No, you didn't. Don't worry. It's just not the best time and place. When there's more privacy, I promise."

His eyes brightened, "I love you." Percy kissed me again, a soft one.

This was my most favorite part. After the heated kisses, the declaration of love would always steal my heart and make me fall for him even more than I already am.

"I will _always_ love you." It's the most perfect answer in the most perfect morning.

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it has been forever since I last updated and I am very sorry for that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson **

The best part about hiking with your friends is that it never gets tiring. There's always something to look forward to, something to talk about. And there wasn't a single moment that we weren't laughing.

You see, at about eight in the morning, Percy and I decided to leave the tent and wake everyone up. They still weren't used to being morning people, especially since its summer, and I guess it was our job to be the annoying alarm clocks. The guys cursed us under our breaths but soon stopped when they realized what we were planning to do next. Before I could even blink, they already had their bags packed and are already trying to convince their girlfriends to join us.

Grover and Juniper decided to stay behind to watch over our camping spot, knowing well that were might be animals that are trying to steal our food and our things. And Juniper promised a meal when we get back. It was a good thing to look forward to after tiring yourself for a long time doing nothing more than getting dirty. But then again, that was how I picture it all the time.

Maybe this would be different.

With my boyfriend by my side, we journeyed through the greens. It was quite an unbelievable sight, actually, knowing well that there was no other place on earth that could be as beautiful as this. And the best part of it is that I have someone to share the moment with, the one person I want to share every single moment of my life with.

And, as usual, Connor and Travis told jokes and played pranks on almost everyone (Clarisse, mostly). Since Percy and I were way ahead of the group, we were safe from the twin's mischief so the only thing that was left for us to do is enjoy everything. My beloved boyfriend never left my side at all, his hand always entwined with mine and sometimes his eyes locked on my face as if I was the best thing to look at.

I stopped dead when we reached the most exotic waterfall. It was absolutely beautiful, totally breathtaking. It was the first time in a long time that a place would leave me speechless in a good way. "Oh my God, Percy. This is perfect." I know I've been here before but never once have I considered ever going away from the campsite- or my tent in general. This is the very first time I've seen this.

Before I could even process what he was doing, Seaweed Brain was already stripping in front of me. I didn't actually realized that he was wearing trunks under and it was pretty clear on his face that he was glad that he did. "Come on, Annabeth!" he called, overly enthusiastic. "The water is great!"

At that moment, I regretted not wearing my swimsuit like he did. I thought it was no use, thinking that there was nothing in that forest that could attract me. I didn't consider the future like I usually do. I was regretting it now. "I can't, Perce. I forgot my bikini."

He rolled his eyes, heading towards the edge and tugging at my arm. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Wise Girl. I'm not letting you miss this."

I looked over towards my other friends who were in the process of jumping into the pool of clean and fresh water. Thalia was gesturing for me to forget about being responsible. "Come on" Percy flashed me a smile, "You'd like it. I know you will."

It took me all my willpower not to give in. It wasn't decent for me to just strip to my underwear and jump so early in the morning. I would do that when it was too dark for anyone to see me. But it's not nighttime. "I'll just watch you." I insisted, just sitting down on a smooth rock.

Percy shook his head stubbornly. "Fine, if you don't want to take your clothes off, then just jump."

"I'll be uncomfortable hiking back. It's not an option for me." But he wasn't taking no for an answer.

He hauled himself up beside me and started unbuttoning my blouse, successfully throwing it off my body and leaving me in a white crop top. I blushed when his fingers reached my shorts and pulled them off of me too. "Percy." I whined, "I can't."

"Yes, you can. Just think that it's only me. Forget about everybody else."

I sighed and nodded, standing up and taking his hand. In the distance, I heard Travis Stoll wolf whistle at me. I ignored him completely. "Forget about everybody else." He reminded me, smiling encouragingly when my feet where already submerged in the water. "It's only me."

His words made me more confident. It was Percy. I can be whoever I want to be with Percy. And he would accept me because I was me. I love him for it. I took a tentative step to the water, suddenly feeling refreshed after such a long hike. Maybe this was what I needed. "It isn't that bad, right?" he mused, never letting go of my hand. "Just don't think of what they're saying. We're all friends here, Annabeth. You don't have to be afraid."

It was true. I wasn't thinking straight. They've seen me half-naked before and they were used to it, considering the fact that I do enjoy swimming like my boyfriend does. In fact, I had more clothes on now than I usually do when I go swimming. So what's there to be afraid of? I trust them. I've always trusted them. "You know," I said, my hands playing with his hair. "Maybe hiking isn't a bad idea after all."

Percy smiled, burying his nose on my neck. "I told you. You should have just considered it first."

I laughed and allowed him to bring us closer to the waterfall, close enough to feel the water softly showering my body. "It wasn't like I didn't. I just didn't want to lose the single perfect moment that was given to us ever since we got here."

He looked at me with those stunning green eyes of his, a hand caressing my cheek softly. "You don't have to worry about losing a perfect moment, Annabeth. Every moment is perfect when you look at it. Honestly, every second of my life is perfect when I'm with you. It always is." There was a dramatic pause before his chuckles became resonant. "Sorry, that was cheesy."

My lips met his for a short kiss. "Don't worry about it, Seaweed Brain." I placed my head gently on his chest, realizing the truth of his words just then. This was a perfect moment, so much better than when we were in the tent. "I like it when you're being cheesy."

Before we could kiss again, Thalia called from the distance. Percy groaned and looked to the direction of his cousin. "We're going ahead," She explained as we swam to them. "The guys are getting hungry and I don't think I could keep the twins from eating each other."

I nodded in understanding, looking at the man beside me. "You hungry?"

He looked a little sheepish but managed a nod, running his hand through his head. "Yeah, I kinda am."

See, I knew the perfection wouldn't last. Maybe that was the best part about it, knowing that it would end someday and it makes me appreciate it more (or learn to, anyways). And I know that there are more perfect moments to come in the future- some better than the others- and it's something I will always look forward to.

"Then let's go." I took his hand and directed him out of the water and to where our clothes were.

It would suck if I don't get a memory of this place. So I was kinda grateful that Percy brought his camera, taking a picture of the hidden paradise and promising me that I would get the only copy. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain. It means a lot to me."

He brought my hand to his lips, kissing them lightly. "Anything for my princess"

I know I told him that I like him when he was cheesy but this was pushing it. It wasn't that I was against him calling me princess but it was kinda embarrassing when my friends were there to witness it. They were used to our usual banter: the teasing, the shoving, and the fighting. Not this lovey-dovey, puke worthy stuff. Even I wasn't used to this. But he did make my heart beat a little faster than usual.

As much as I hated it, I just rolled my eyes at him. He laughed at my reaction and pecked my cheek lightly. "You know you love me, Annie. Don't deny it."

"I never said I didn't." I muttered, grabbing my things and making sure that nothing was left behind. "I just think you're pushing your luck."

Was it just me or was everyone staring at us as if we were celebrities? Yup, I think it was the second one. "What are you staring at?" I asked, a little self conscious. Was there something on my face? Percy noticed too and gave our friends a confused look. And for the first time, I don't have any answers for this. "Guys! Seriously."

"You're just so cute!" Silena suddenly squealed, making me jump a little in surprise. "Oh how I wish I could record this. Sadly, I couldn't." I mentally thanked whoever is up there that she forgot to bring her camera and her phone.

Her sister nodded in agreement. To her left, I swear I saw Katie jumping in absolute happiness. "Oh God" I groaned, rubbing my temples. I gave Percy a look that said that we should go before the three girls demand for more and I wasn't in the mood to start making-out with my boyfriend because the crowd demands it. The kisses are exclusively for us, not for them.

He suggested that he should carry me seeing that I would be a little uncomfortable walking and that he didn't really mind. I was hesitant at first. I didn't want to weigh him down and I had two feet to bring me where I want them to. I could just tolerate the feeling and changed when we get back to the tent. Again, he was as stubborn as he usually is. It was no use arguing with him when he's like this so I just gave in without another word.

The first few minutes hiking back was a little awkward, especially since my friends were staring at me with raised eyebrows and amused looks. I demanded that they stop it but it wasn't that easy to wipe away, not when they actually mean it. But I got used to the looks and finally relaxed, talking to them again as if nothing ever happened. "I love you, Percy." I whispered to his ear, my chin settled on his shoulder.

Seaweed Brain laughed, "I love you, too, Annabeth." He turned his head and kissed me again on the cheek.

I was kinda stiff when he finally placed me on the ground. I had to hold his arm because my legs gave in on me, maybe because I haven't used them for the entire walk home. And I don't want to tell you how far the waterfall is to our campsite. When I finally regained my balance, I casually headed to the tent to get rid of my soggy underwear. It may have been a long hike but that didn't mean that my makeshift bathing suit dried off easily. Percy went in to do the same thing.

When I finally was content with my own clothes and my boyfriend was done changing, we headed outside to eat whatever the others left us. It was kinda surprising to see that they haven't even started yet. But they were pretty impatient as they glared at us for taking so long. "Why haven't you eaten?" I asked as I took the seat beside Thalia, Percy sitting beside me.

"Juniper said that we have to wait for you since it wasn't fair that you don't get to eat and we do." Connor made a face at the said girl who just stuck her tongue out at him.

It was war when it comes to food in our group, especially when the guys are starving. It would be a miracle if you get some decent food on your plate when everyone was fighting over it. This was no exception. Everyone was taking as much food they can get before running to the nearest corner to eat. Thankfully, Grover and Juniper made enough food for everybody and some to spare. "I have to admit, you guys kept yourself busy when while we were gone."

"Well, we have to be useful somehow. And if this was the way to do it, then let it be."

We shared laughs before I finally got to eat beside my boyfriend on the dock, feeling very comfortable with him by my side and the cool water encasing my feet. "I never knew Grover could cook." He said with a mouthful of what seemed to be mashed potatoes.

I shook my head in disapproval, getting a paper napkin and wiping the corners of his mouth. "How many times do I have to tell you to not talk when your mouth is full?"

He swallowed and nudged me a little. "You're cute when you're mad at me." He teased, though part of me said that he was telling the truth.

"I'm not mad. I'm just annoyed." I took a bite of the pasta. "You should learn how to act properly even when you're a guy. It's disgusting how you and the others eat like pigs."

Percy pouted and gave me those adorable puppy dog eyes. "But… but… I do try to act proper. It's just really hard."

Still mesmerized with the cutest sight in the world, I didn't say anything. I just leaned against him and continued eating. To be totally honest, Juniper's cooking is quite delicious. Maybe when Katie's tired of tending to our needs, I could ask her to be the chef.

There was comfortable silence.

"Where are we going next?" I asked out of total curiosity. I know I hold the map but the next destination was somewhere I didn't know about. I guess he didn't want me to know.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around me. "It's a surprise."

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Saying goodbye to the forest was probably one of the hardest things I have ever done in my life. This was the most peaceful place I have ever been to and where I fully appreciate having someone in my life. The campsite is important to me and leaving it was torture.

"I'm sure gonna miss this place." I whispered to my boyfriend, leaning my head to his shoulder. "When can we come back?"

Percy smiled and placed a kiss on my temple, wrapping an arm around my waist. "As soon as we get the chance to. Maybe next time, we can go alone and get the privacy that we deserve." The last few words were said a little teasingly, pulling me tighter to him. The idea was strangely gratifying. At least I have something to look forward to now.

"You promise me that, Seaweed Brain?" I just had to make sure that he was serious about this.

He nodded in reply, "Of course." He said, "I swear to you that I will do whatever it takes to bring you back here."

There was absolutely nothing in his face that told me that he was lying or that he wasn't serious about the promise. I just realized how stupid I was to even search for it. Percy is the most honest, most loyal person in the entire world. He would never lie to me when it comes to something that means so much to me. He would never lie to me, period. That's what I love most about him, his passion. God, he was so perfect.

It took us exactly fifteen minutes to actually get on the van and drive away. I knew that it wasn't only me who had a hard time letting go. My friends made a lot of good memories there and if we could have stayed longer, then we would have. But we can't. And if we did, it would have been harder for us to let go. We will grow more attached and that's the last thing Percy needs. He already had a hard time convincing me to go. I don't want him to suffer because my friends are practically cemented to the forest ground.

Anyways, enough of that.

We were heading to God knows where. My precious boyfriend doesn't want to tell me where we were heading next and whenever I would look at the map, I would just waste my time looking for some unmarked place- time that I can use to interrogate or blackmail dear Seaweed Brain. Though blackmailing does sound more possible.

The idea got a small smile out of my lips. If I could just seduce the answer out of him, then I would. But that's wrong. And what I know about Percy is that he keeps things from me because he had a good reason. Plus, I was sure that he didn't like keeping things from me as much as I do. He was trying his best to make me happy. He knows that this will make me happy.

When Jason once again took the wheel from Percy, I decided to bring him to our bed to sleep. It would be nice to take a break from Connor and Travis' constant arguing or Katie scolding them for being too loud, contributing to the noise anyways or how Thalia would eventually join the argument and make everything louder. That is what I have to deal with every single day of my life. He and I, we need an escape. And sleep is the only thing that is possible at the moment.

_I was standing in the middle of a beautiful garden, wearing a white summer dress with my hair pinned with a rose of the same color. To my left, I could hear laughing and footsteps. And to my right, birds chirping and leaves rustling in the wind. I decided to head towards the joyful sound to see what was happening._

_A little girl of four squealed when I finally emerged from my hiding place, running over to pull me into a loving embrace. "Mama! Mama!" she said, tugging at my arm. "Look what daddy and I made!"_

_Just to keep her calm, I followed her to the workshop, not complaining once and keeping that smile on my face. She was absolutely adorable with big gray eyes and shoulder length black hair in perfect curls. She was always laughing and it was the most wonderful sound in the world. _

_"Where are you taking me, baby?" I finally asked but am completely aware of the answer._

_She giggled, "You'll see!" She sounded very excited, never once letting go of my hand. "It's amazing!" I laughed with her and nodded, very amused. This wasn't the first time she acted this way. She gets worked up over the little things and maybe it was normal for girls her age._

_The only thing I could think of at that moment was that she has been spending _way _too much time with her father._

_We stopped behind the wooden shed where my husband spends his free time working, making things for Juliet. And yes, we named our daughter after the tragic heroine of Shakespeare's play. It just seemed appropriate at that time. And she never at all acted against the name we have given her._

_"Percy, what did you make this time?" I sighed. Even after almost fifteen years of knowing each other, we never changed at all._

_The man that I will always love stared at me in awe, taking me in his arms and pressing his lips softly to mine. And every kiss makes me fall in love with him all over again, as cliché as that sounds. "Ah, dear Wise Girl, this is not only me. Our daughter has proven herself to have your construction skills."_

_"Something you clearly lack," I teased, smiling at him. He rolled his eyes and showed me an impressive looking doghouse made for Mrs. O' Leary._

_Seaweed Brain picked the little girl up, clearly proud of what they have accomplished. "I painted!" she boasted, a familiar glint in her eyes. "And daddy did the walls and the roof and the floor."_

_"How long have you made this?" I asked, still awestruck. This is beautiful. They must have put so much effort into building this. And Percy's artistic skills have come in handy after so many years of barely using it. _

_The handsome man not too far from me shrugged, "Two to three days. I made Juliet promise to not tell you about it and I guess I owe her a new teddy bear." The girl nodded in agreement, smiling at her father. "What do you think?" His look morphed to hopeful and curious, those eyes pushing me to answer him honestly. He would know when I'm lying so there's no point in doing so._

_"It's perfect. Mrs. O' Leary will love it" was the only thing I said before I pulled my family into a hug. Kissing them both as payment for the hard work they have done._

_I felt my husband's breath on my ear, making me shiver slightly but smile nonetheless. "I love you." He whispered, low enough so that only I could hear him._

_My heart clenched in my chest. I can't believe I still have this man with me. I was sure that I scared him off many years ago when I did so many things. But Percy's brave and loyal. He always was and he always will be. I pulled him tighter against me, "I love you, too. Forever."_

_The three of us just sat there, listening to the birds and watching the clouds. Every once in a while, I would see him stare at me with all the love in the world and it made me wonder, until now, about what I could have possibly done to deserve this- a beautiful little family. And we will stay forever a family. I swear to that._

It was very rare for me to wake up from a nightmare. It was a very blissful dream, something I will surely be looking forward to in the future. Percy was still asleep and it got a smile out of me when I saw the slight trail of drool from his parted mouth. I guess it was a habit I just got used to after all this time.

I carefully approached the driver's seat to see Charlie. As usual, Silena has never left his side even though she fell asleep. "Hey, Beck, how do you know where we're going to?"

"Percy just told me to go to St. Louis. Never really told me where." He bit his bottom lip. "Crap. I wasn't supposed to tell you that…"

I didn't hear the rest of his sentence. My thoughts were already going on frenzy. St. Louis? What was in St. Louis? There wasn't much there for me to be excited about. No famous buildings. No architectural feats. Unless… We're going to The Gateway Arch. I've read about that place in books and websites but, truth be told, I have never actually been there yet. It has been killing me every since and maybe I just happened to tell my boyfriend about that fact and he just happened to add it as one of the destinations on our road trip. I can't believe he didn't tell me about it!

I had to conceal all of my excitement as I headed back to the bed, after saying goodbye to Beckendorf of course. My brain kept chanting to me, saying "We are going to St. Louis to see The Arch! We are going to St. Louis to see The Arch!" The only rational part of my mind keeps telling the other part that I wasn't sure yet. And that I had to somehow keep Percy from knowing that I know. Or else, he would be so disappointed. He did everything just so that I wouldn't find out and I didn't want all of his work to be put to waste.

His arms automatically encircled me in his warmth. "Annabeth, why did you leave?" he murmured half-conscious.

"I just had to go to the bathroom. Don't worry Seaweed Brain. Just go back to sleep." Percy nodded his agreement before closing his eyes fully again, soon hearing his deep breathing and soft snores.

I didn't bother to follow his lead. I already had enough rest for today and the ADHD was acting up again. And this time, it wasn't physically but mentally. I still felt like I was in this mental argument against myself and I didn't know which side was winning. The rational side was forcing me to try asking him again, just one last time while the persuasive side was saying to not to because I already know where we were going in the first place. I don't know which one to listen to and it's giving me a major headache.

A part of me told me to hire a counselor for my brain because it has been giving me enough fights to last a lifetime.

By ten in the morning, everyone was already up and ready for some adventure. I didn't actually realize that it's already been an entire day since we were on the road until it was. I really should look at the time more. And after stopping at a diner for breakfast, Percy drove us to our destination.

It was very hard for me to gather the courage and talk to him about this. Plus, if I am going to ask for a confirmation on the destination, I have to make sure that Charles Beckendorf isn't the one to be blamed. Anyone would make the same mistake he did.

I took a deep breath and looked at the man beside me. "Percy" I called, earning his attention the moment I said his name. "Where are we going again?"

"I told you, 'Beth. It's going to be a surprise." This was always his answer. And there was a reason why it always was.

My fingers started playing with my hair, a clear sign that I was nervous. "A while ago, when you were asleep, I… um, asked Beck where and he kinda gave me a hint and I think I know where." I waited anxiously for his response, surprised to see that he didn't at all react negatively about it.

"I know." He said calmly, looking at me once just to smile. "I woke up when you left and it wasn't really hard to eavesdrop on your conversation, Annabeth. I had to fake it when you were coming back and I guess it worked."

The words made my jaw drop to the ground. "So you knew the entire time and you didn't tell me?" He just nodded once and it made me a little annoyed at how casually he was taking this. He should be mad at me for trying to figure it out. "You're not angry at all?"

"Why should I be? You were gonna find out sooner or later and you're smart enough to piece everything together. I just figured that keeping it a secret would make it a little more… important."

The anger drained away when I realized that he was only trying to do this for me. I know that I was being selfish again. Percy had the right to act like he is. He may be short-tempered but the only thing that was keeping him from letting his rage control him was me and how I would worry. He never wants me to worry about him, not again.

We had comfortable silence for a few minutes, enough for me to regain my bearings and apologize. And when I did, he acted as if nothing even happened and continued giving me loving glances from time to time.

Soon enough, we passed a sign that said: "Welcome to St. Louis"

**A/N: I'm not really sure if that's what the sign said cuz I never actually been to St. Louis yet. But let's just pretend if it is.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

My heart leapt at the sight of the tallest monument of the United States. And I just couldn't help myself when I started stating facts about it. But my friends were used to this. The Gateway Arch. I was seeing The Gateway Arch.

I surprised myself and everyone else when I just kissed Percy right there and then. In public. Where hundreds of people were. But I didn't care at the time. He did something that I never thought he would do. I never thought that I would ever love him more than I already do.

"Thank you, Seaweed Brain." I told him honestly, "Thank you so much."

He just smiled and pulled me close, "Anything for you, Annabeth."

We didn't waste any time trying to get to the top as soon as possible. There were too many tourists and it was getting quite annoying how they always complain about the heat or how annoying the others were. I just want to hit them on the head or shout at them to be quiet and stop acting like babies. Seriously. They're going to ruin one of the best days of my life.

But the one who pissed me off the most was the lady and her Chihuahua. She just happened to follow me and my friends the entire time we were there and just happened to complain over such little things. The worst thing that happened, though, was that she started flirting with _all_ of the guys with us. And she wasn't even that pretty. Maybe that was the only thing keeping me from killing her. I know that Percy would never_ ever _listen to her.

"How is it that wherever we go, there's always a single person that would take interest in you?" I muttered under my breath so that only the person in question could hear.

My boyfriend laughed in turn, looking at me and placing a soft kiss on my temple. "Maybe I'm just irresistible." He answered, teasing.

It was true. He was irresistible, not only to me but to every other woman in the world. But that wasn't the worst part. There are some others who are so much better than I am and I was afraid of losing him to them…. I shook my head to clear the thought out. That won't happen. Percy loves me. He will never do that to me.

The girl hasn't left us yet.

To my right, I swear I saw Thalia fist her hands when she saw that the unwanted stranger fingering her boyfriend's bicep. And Nico was trying really hard to get away but it was very much impossible when her grip was almost unbreakable. It was taking all my self control not to throw her out of the observer's room. And I don't think she can survive a 630 foot drop. But who cares! She can be out of our lives forever! All I need to do was to give one little push.

My conscience told me not to. It wasn't the best idea seeing that I could so easily get arrested with all those people around. But I have been very good at lying lately and I could easily make it look as if it was an accident or that someone else did it or that she committed suicide or…

"Annabeth!"His voice got me out of my trance. "Wise Girl, are you alright?" he asked, a little worried. He might be thinking that I officially lost my mind or something.

I smiled at him reassuringly, burying my face on his chest. "I was just thinking." He looked as if he was about to say something but the annoying high-pitched laugh cut him off. I glared at the brunette that I was so close to killing and approached her. She was getting on my nerves.

"Listen." I hissed to her, grabbing her shoulder. "You stay away from my friends or else."

She just crossed her arms and gave me a look that I can't really describe- a mix of determination and anger and maybe enthusiasm. I wasn't really sure about the last one. "Or else what?" she spat on me, as if I was an animal.

"Or else I will break every single pretty bone in your body. My friends and I, we don't really like someone else eyeing our boyfriends as if they're new _toys_ to play with and they would be very happy to help me plan your death." This was said with frightening calmness. And she flinched when she realized that I was serious. But she stood her ground.

The slut shoved me hard, causing me to stumble backwards a little. I was really glad that Travis caught me and helped me regain my composure. I glared at her again. "You can't tell me what to do." She said, "You don't scare me."

I was glad that Thalia backed me up. The other girls formed a circle around her and shielded the guys from her eyes at the process. Clarisse smiled evilly and cracked her knuckles. When she does that, she was pretty intimidating. "Well, you should be scared." My best friend mused, "Annie here has done pretty bad things in her lifetime."

"So, I suggest that you just go run away." Piper helpfully added, her eyes flashing.

Again, she didn't move. Clarisse stepped forward, her hands in fists. This was the only time that Percy and I would let her beat someone up enough for them to die eventually. "Now," my friend growled, "What should I hit first?" She turned to me for an answer and my smile widened.

"The face and then maybe break her fingers…" I trailed off and nodded,

"You're just afraid to hit me yourself." The bitch laughed but she was clearly shaken. "Hiding behind your friends. Pathetic."

Oh she did _not _just say that. "Clarisse, stand down." I ordered firmly, approaching her myself. Silena and Katie actually made the move to stop me because they both know how bad I can be when it comes to keeping my relationship. Even Thalia hesitated. They might hate the girl but they don't really want her dead.

"Annabeth." Percy called from behind me, taking me hand. "Don't do anything you might regret. The last thing I want is for my girlfriend to be arrested."

That was when our prey looked truly afraid. If my boyfriend had to intervene, she knows that I was so much worse than a serial killer if I want to be. Once I get too into it, I don't have the ability to stop. And I can tell that it would be really fun beating her up.

I saw my boyfriend back away behind our shield again, clutching his shirt because of what I was about to do. He knows that I have to take my anger out somehow and maybe this was the best way. I will try to keep myself from murdering her. As long as I think of my Seaweed Brain.

"Now, I will give you one last chance. You go now and never look, touch, or _think_ of my friends again." I took a step backward to give her space. "Or, you suffer."

From where I was standing, I could clearly see that her mind was going haywire. She was considering and reconsidering over and over again. Once, she actually looked as if she wet her pants but I highly doubt that. When the decision was made, she just stood up and went closer to the glass. "I'm still not afraid."

Maybe I should give her more credit. She's brave but she's using her bravery for something so evil that it was seen as pride. This time, my friends let Percy through just so that he could stop me when he needed to. I know that the girl saw that. She wasn't blind.

"Before I take away your ability to talk," I said, moving closer to her. "I want to know your name."

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Paige. My name's Paige."

Alright, now I know what to put on my "People to kill when murder is legal" list. It wasn't very long, actually. Just a few names like Rachel Dare's and most of her friends. She's like the tenth person there.

Anyways…

Without warning, I swung my fist to meet her jaw. I saw Katie and Juniper look away and the others move to restrain me. But there wasn't any impact. When my friends heard nothing, they all looked at me and how my hand was only millimeters away from her face. And on my forearm was a hand that belonged to no other than Percy Jackson.

He looked at me pleadingly, those sea green eyes were sad and I immediately realized what I was doing wrong. I heard the faint barking coming from Paige's Chihuahua and heavy breathing from my almost victim. I carefully lowered my arm, retreating to the only person who can comfort me.

"Percy…" I breathed, "I'm so sorry." If he didn't stop me from giving that first blow, I would have broken every bone in her body like I promised. I would even have fulfilled my fantasy and pushed her through the thick glass that was keeping us inside. I didn't want to be a monster but she challenged that side of me to come out.

Thankfully, there weren't much people left to witness this. I don't know why but I think that most of them left at the same time a few hours ago. Those who were here stood at the far corner oblivious to the fact that a girl almost committed a murder. The word struck me. If he didn't stop me, I would have killed her.

Percy helped me sit down near the tram cars and knelt in front of me. My heart was beating very fast, the adrenaline rushing through me. And it didn't help my ADHD. "I'm so sorry." I repeated, suddenly ashamed of myself.

"It's alright, Annabeth." He said softly, brushing the hair from my face and tucking it behind my ears. "You didn't hurt her. It's alright."

I looked away. My pain was his pain. And he doesn't deserve to go through this. "I almost did. If you didn't hold me back. I could have killed her."

"But you didn't," he insisted. "There was no harm done, Wise Girl. And I trust you. You will never do such a thing."

He had to convince me at least ten more times before I finally got the message. I can never kill a person. It just wasn't part of who I am. And Percy would never let it be part of who I am. He will only do what's best for me and that would mean stopping me before I even start. "I love you." I sobbed on his neck, pressing my lips to his softly.

Seaweed Brain, my Seaweed Brain, wiped away the tears on my cheeks. "I love you, too."

We were just sitting there, right beside each other and he continued to whisper sweet words to my ear. It was peaceful. Even I completely forgot that we were still currently at the top of the monument.

"Annabeth." A person said from my right. I looked up from my boyfriend's chest and to the blonde girl who was unharmed. She looked guilty and maybe she was. "Annabeth, I want to apologize for how I was acting. I'm not usually like this but my friends… they influence me into doing so many bad things. I regret it every day but it's very hard to escape a habit that I've unconsciously formed. I'm honestly very sorry."

I sighed, "I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me. I just can't help it when someone flirts with Percy and I guess my jealousy is worse than others."

Paige smiled a true smile, something that I easily returned. "I'll leave you two to talk." My boyfriend said, pulling me up with him. I was about to protest but he stopped me with a kiss. He flashed a grin at the other blonde and walked to where the rest of the group was.

"You two look really good together." She commented, leaning against the glass. "And I was wrong to get between that."

When I looked at her again, I saw that my first impression of the girl was clearly wrong. Behind the make-up that I know she didn't like and the sultry clothes that she finds uncomfortable, I could see an intelligent girl who fights for what she believes in and knows when she went too far in an argument. She knows how to apologize because she values her relationships more than her pride and she was influenced by the wrong people. And that made her who she is now. She's a good person, someone who can be considered as my friend.

The thought made my heart lighten. "Look, Paige, I should have talked to you first before ganging up on you like that. You're different from who I thought you were."

"My friends, they were with me a while ago. Bridget, the leader, she told me that I should prove myself by flirting with your group and I know that if I ever want to be with them, I can't say no. They're not the best people to be with but they're the only ones who can help me stand out, you know. Be noticed."

I nodded sadly but didn't say anything.

She continued. "Before I met them, I was the teacher's pet. I was quiet but sociable and I wasn't hated even when I had the title. I was respected. They took the opportunity to poison me then. They made me think that who I am wasn't good enough and I was stupid to believe them. The friends that I left, the ones who truly cared about me, they were disappointed when they found out who I chose. They were trying to reach out to me the moment I joined Bridget's group but I told them that I didn't want to be with them." She breathed shakily, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I deserved what you almost did to me. That's why I never ran. Not because I was being proud and keeping my dignity. I know that someone else should snap me out of this and bring me back to who I was."

I never actually thought that her story would be so sad. A kind heart like her doesn't deserve such a terrible past to remember. "You know what!" I smiled, taking both of her hands in mine. She looked at me hopefully, "You should go back to your friends, the ones you left behind."

"What if they don't accept me? I hurt them so badly."

"They will. If you're supposed to be with them, then they will. Don't let a single person change who you really are because you are so much better than what they're turning you into."

It took her a moment to absorb what I told her. But when she did, she surprised me by hugging me tightly as if we've known each other for a very long time. "I think I can lend you some clothes, something more proper than what you're actually wearing." She laughed and nodded in agreement, "And you can wash off the make-up in our RV."

"Thank you, Annabeth." She told me, "You're the best."

My friends greeted Paige with big smiles. Seeing that we were really good at recognizing a liar, it was pretty easy to trust her. Every word she said was true and I guess she has been living her entire life in a lie and she doesn't want that anymore.

Once the introductions and apologies were made, we headed to the trams and back to ground. We had to hide Paige because we noticed her so-called "friends" not too far from us. I didn't want the girl to be sad again, not when I already treat her as if she's my sister.

There wasn't much to give her but jeans and a plain red t-shirt. She didn't mind though, saying that it was so much better than the short skirt and tank top that Bridget required her to wear. And Silena had to help her remove some of the make-up because soap and water won't do it. It was quite amusing how closer we are to her already. Maybe we can relate to her easily or she was just friendly.

When the clock struck five, we had to let her go. Percy, as much as he hated it, said that we should be back on the road if we want to reach the next place in time. I didn't want to argue with him so I just wished her luck and gave her my number, saying "If you ever need me for _anything_, don't hesitate to call."

"Thanks, guys." She said, hugging all of us. "And take care of yourselves. Maybe we'll see each other again."

"I hope we will." Jason smiled at her, unable to help it.

Before I had the chance to close the door, Clarisse reached out and shook her hand. "No hard feelings then?" She whispered but I knew that she intentionally made it loud enough for all of us to hear.

"It was a learning experience for everyone." We shared one last laugh with her before closing the door, waving goodbye.

It took me a while to leave the window and when I did, I immediately claimed the passenger's seat with Percy driving to our next destination. "Where to next?" I asked, taking his hand.

"We're going to visit my uncle in Denver."


	10. Chapter 10

It has been a while since I've actually talked to Damon and this would be the first time that I would see where he lives. Knowing that he has quite an impressive job himself- a very famous architect- his house would be almost as big as Thalia's. And Thalia and Jason's mansion is pretty big.

Anyways, ever since I met the uncle, I have been very interested in his life in general. Since his profession was what I wanted to be in the future, I asked him for tips and inspiration. He helped me, of course, saying that I would be better than him someday because my imagination was better and my mind was built for creativity. I guess I have always been closer to Percy's family than my own.

When Seaweed Brain stopped at a large gate, I knew that we were there. I wasn't really surprised when I saw the million dollar mansion standing a good one and a half kilometers away from the entrance and it held one of the most impressive architectures I have ever seen in a house. It was the first time that I truly learned to appreciate the famous designer of buildings.

Damon greeted us when we all stepped out of the RV, a huge smile on his face and his arms wide open in welcome. Percy hugged his uncle tightly and allowed us to say hello to him before we entered the mansion. Only to be greeted by a hyperactive three year old.

The boy came running over to my boyfriend the moment he saw him, laughing when he in turn picked him up easily. "Hi Jesse." Percy greeted, a look on his face reserved only for little kids. "How are you?"

"Who's he?" I asked, curious. Never in my entire life have I seen that boy before today.

The man who is especially good with children just placed a kiss on my forehead. "This, my dear Annabeth, is Damon's son- Jesse. I met him first when uncle dropped off at our house to give us Mrs. O' Leary. He was hiding behind the couch so you didn't see him and I didn't even realize that he was there until he sneaked up on me."

Oh, I guess that explained a lot. "Percy, come and play with me!" the little boy exclaimed, "Please!"

That was when I realized that the man I love was a sucker for a child's puppy dog faces. "Okay, okay. Come on, in the backyard. We can play with Quintus and Perdix." The boy squealed in agreement before running towards the glass door, opening it easily and releasing two beagles- one deep brown with white spots and the other the same color but with black spots instead.

"And again, my own son took my nephew away from me." Damon shook his head in disappointment before leading us to the living room.

Since Percy wasn't here to explain, I had to do it for him. I know as much information as he did so it wasn't really a problem. I opened my mouth to talk but the owner of the mansion help up his hand to stop me. "He told me everything before you went here so I had the rooms prepared in advance. He only told me to have eight but I was trying to think of how you're all going to fit. But, I realized that you're all sharing with somebody except for one. I think you already have your room assignments then."

It was annoying how I was the only one listening to all of this. The others were too out of it, either distracted or lost in thought. Apparently, I had to be the adult. "Yeah. We pair up by couple." Damon raised an eyebrow at this and I blushed to a deep shade of red. "I promise we're going to behave." I swore, still embarrassed.

"Uh-huh" He nodded slowly, very amused. "I'll trust you with that. And it's great to have you, all of you, here. It's been a very long time."

There was nothing much to do than to agree. It has been a long time since we've had a proper conversation and this might be the only time I could get help in my blueprints.

But that could wait.

I left my friends in the living room and headed to the beautiful backyard, where I could see the puppies chasing my boyfriend and Jesse. It was a very nice sight but I couldn't help but wonder what Bella and Mrs. O' Leary would be doing right now. Knowing the little girl, she might as well be eating lunch with her parents while the dog was chasing butterflies in the garden again.

Then, I remembered the dream- the most recent and most important dream that until now I can remember. It determines my future and who I am going to end up with. It was absolutely perfect, how I will never lose the man I love for anything. We're going to start such a wonderful little family together. Juliet, my Juliet. She was everything I wanted in my baby. She was so much better than I imagined she would be. And I really hope that it would come true.

It took a while for me to finally convince Percy to go inside and help me bring our things upstairs. But the job was eventually done. And we spent some quality time with the adorable little boy that adored my boyfriend just like any other child in the world. "Jesse, where's your mommy?" I heard him ask, looking at the child expectantly.

"Mommy's working in her office. She said she'll be done by lunchtime." Wow, I never knew that a boy his age can already talk like that.

"Mom?" I curiously turned to Seaweed Brain and he just shook his head, smiling.

He took my hand in his and pressed it to his lips. "Jane. She works in Damon's architecture firm as his secretary. Of course, they kept their relationship there strictly professional but outside the walls, they are very much together."

"So it's not a marriage heading for divorce then?"

Percy stared at me as if it was the most adorable thing I have ever said to him. I rolled my eyes. "Very far from divorce. I met her already and she is a very nice lady. You'll like her."

True enough, whatever Jesse said was true. When we headed downstairs for lunch, I saw a beautiful woman with deep blue eyes and cream colored skin, her dirty blonde hair sweeping through her shoulders. As of the moment, she was wearing a simple blue summer dress with her hair up in a high ponytail, making look as if she was eighteen. But Percy informed me that she was in her late twenties.

It wasn't long before she saw us standing by the doorway, me slightly behind my boyfriend because I was thinking of her as some evil witch in disguise. But Damon seemed to love her and he was happy with her. And Damon is a good man. "Hello Percy," she greeted, striding over to hug us both. "And you must be Annabeth." She smiled kindly.

"Mrs. Jackson." I find it very hard to see this woman as another person. She just reminds me all too much of Sally.

"No, no." she waved the formalities away. "You can call me Jane. I think the title Mrs. Jackson belongs to Percy's mother."

I heard my boyfriend laugh from behind me. "It's good to see you again, Jane. It's been a very long time." He said, directing us again to the dining table.

The woman chuckled, "Still quite the gentleman, are we Percy?" She answered instead, causing the rest of the table to laugh. I was already starting to like this woman. She was very different to the other rich mothers that I met before. She was like Sally, kind and well-mannered.

It didn't take long for us all to catch-up. I told them our experiences in Miami and the campsite and St. Louis and the twins told jokes. Percy disappeared with Jesse again but I knew that they were outside again playing with the dogs. I guess while we were here, it was best to entertain both the parents and the children.

I was in the middle of talking about Paige when the door burst open to a teenage girl wearing clothes that only a slut like Rachel would wear. The sight filled me with a thousand questions. Why would a girl like her be in such a peaceful home like this? Percy didn't mention anything about Damon having a daughter.

When the girl was safely out of earshot, I turned to the uncle for answers. He sighs and raises his hands in defeat. "She's my goddaughter." He explained. "Her parents lost all their money and they begged me to take her in until they get back on their feet again. Of course, I give them a few thousand dollars every month but I guess living this life spoiled her. Jane tried to talk to her about it but she wouldn't listen. So, I just try to keep Jesse away from her as much as possible."

"Damon!" Someone screamed from upstairs. Suddenly, the same girl stampeded down the stairs and right to the living room. And only then were we visible to her eyes. "What are _they _doing here?" she pointed accusingly to me and my friends. Thankfully, Seaweed Brain heard the commotion and went to see what was happening, with Jesse in his arms.

"They came to stay for a few days, V." Damon answered warily, "And I expect only proper behavior from you."

She just scoffed, looking at her nails. "I don't take orders from you. You're not my father." Before anyone else could say another word, she was out of sight in a blur of pink.

"What's her name?" I asked, moving so Percy could sit beside me.

Jane, seeing her husband's distress, took the opportunity to talk for him. "She's Vanessa Reed, the queen of the spoiled brats." An evil fire burned through Jane's eyes and I grew to like the mother more than I already do.

"Don't tell me we have to deal with her too! I don't think I can handle another girl flirting with my boyfriend." Piper said in exasperation, shaking her head.

But Damon spoke again, "You shouldn't worry about her. She's perfectly harmless. Her bark is so much worse than her bite. She won't do anything to you and I asked her best friend, Violet, to keep her in their place for a while. Unlike her, Vi is a very good person."

"So that's it then? I won't be seeing her again for the entire time I'm here?" I asked hopefully, a small smile creeping through my features.

The parents nodded. "Well then, why don't you kids have fun? The mansion is yours."


	11. Chapter 11

This place makes me homesick.

There was just too much that reminds me of Percy's family back in New York and the only way that I could talk to them at the moment was through calls. We didn't forget our promise to Bella that we call her every night- after dinner or before we sleep- but it wasn't enough to keep me from going crazy. It was an overreaction, I am aware of that. Their family is just the first family that accepted me as a whole. They love me as if I'm their own and I didn't want to lose them again.

It was clear that Percy felt the same way. We only had about one and a half weeks more to this trip and soon, I would be back to that comforting mansion in my room with no one but the Jackson's as company. And it was clear that my boyfriend wanted that too. The only thing keeping him from driving back home at this moment was our friends who were still looking forward to our other destinations. He can't afford to disappoint them now. Plus, we've gone so far to just turn back.

I was sitting on my bed, leaning against the headboard with my laptop resting on a pillow which was on my lap. It was about time for me to scan through Damon's works that he so generously offered me. They were all very impressive and it was clear that this might be very hard to beat. Then again, I was always in for a competition.

"You okay, Annabeth?" A man asked from the door. It was easy to figure out to whom that voice belonged to and I didn't make any move to make him leave. He _does _stay in this room, too.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." I flashed him a smile before focusing again on the task in front of me again.

He rolled his eyes and climbed in the bed beside me, taking a peek at my laptop to see what I was doing. He didn't make a comment about that but I swear I heard him say, "You're always thinking, Wise Girl."

"Why is it that you always say that to me?"

Percy smirked, "Because I can. Plus, we both know it's true."

That was when I created the idea to ignore him completely. I need to get this done and over with without getting distracted. And since my dear boyfriend was here, it was very easy to just move my ignorance to my laptop and my focus to those luscious lips of his. Oh God. _Annabeth! Stop thinking about making-out with him! This is important._ My mind screamed at me. Maybe it was about time for me to actually not listen to my brain. Just this one time.

With that goal set, I quickly closed the gadget and attacked him with one of that hottest kisses I have ever given him. And I don't know whose blood I tasted but at that moment, I didn't really care. It has been exactly six hours and thirty four minutes since I haven't kissed him and it has been killing me the entire time.

"Where did that come from?" he asked me, breathing heavily when we finally decided to come up for air.

I smiled and pressed my lips to his, not really answering his question. I just needed a sense of relief, something that could assure me of his presence. And I know that the lingering touches should be enough but it really wasn't. I love him, I do. But there are just too many girls in the world who wants to get their hands on him and I want them to know that he is mine and he will always be mine.

I'm being selfish again.

And it didn't stop there. I was so angry at those sluts who put their hands on _my _Percy that I completely lost my control and broke my promise to Damon that we would behave. I just couldn't help myself anymore. I was jealous and annoyed and very impatient. I needed him and he needed me so badly.

There was no surprise when the make-out session led to _that._

"Annabeth." Percy sighed, rolling to his side to face me. But I didn't dare look at him, feeling so ashamed that I used those private moments that we have as a way to channel my envy. I didn't deserve that voice that he was using, the one filled with so much compassion that it makes me even guiltier. "Annabeth, please look at me." He was begging now and I always gave in when he was begging. But this was an exception.

In five seconds, he would leave this bed to give way to my thoughts. That's what he would usually do in any other occasion, something involving _less _serious cases. Sadly, he didn't budge. He just placed his palm on my cheek, directing my face to his and he just kissed me softly. "You don't have to be sorry. I know how you're feeling and I felt it too. It's alright."

"No, it's not." I whined, burying my face on his chest. "I used you."

Much to my displeasure, he just chuckled. "You didn't, trust me. We both know what we needed this and maybe your anger made things better. You should know that you're hotter that way." He paused to examine my reaction, searching for an indication of him saying something wrong to me. So far, there was none. "I love you, Annabeth. I always will love you. And you shouldn't worry about all those other girls. They know that I am yours. Only yours."

It was only natural for me to search his features for any signs that he was lying. His smile told me that he was absolutely sincere. "I love you, too, Seaweed Brain" Was my only response. It was enough for him, though, and it made me happy to see him so happy. Ever since we were kids we felt the same thing. When I would be totally annoyed about something, I would look at Percy and see him feeling the same thing. So it was very hard to calm the other down when both of us were affected. Maybe this was one of the advantages of it.

After we got ready to go downstairs again, Percy pulled me close and whispered to my ear, "We finally got the privacy that we wanted. But I do have to replace the sheets with new ones. Damon won't be happy if he finds out what we did."

I laughed and pecked him on the lips, lacing my fingers with his. "Especially when I told him that we wouldn't, not when his son was here."

We reached the bottom of the staircase trying to control our laughter, laughing harder when my friends would pass and give us weird looks. It was when we reached the garden when we fell silent, just because Connor Stoll said something quite embarrassing.

"Break anything?" It took all of my willpower, and some of Percy's inhuman strength, to keep me from attacking the poor boy.

Silena giggled, saying that I didn't really deny what we did just a few moments prior. That was when I truly felt humiliated, burying my head on my boyfriend's chest just to hide my deep blush. They shouldn't be acting like this, not when they lived with the PDA's and everything for the past couple of months. "Connor, stop acting like Emmett Cullen. It doesn't suit you."

When that was said, everyone burst out laughing at the younger Stoll's embarrassment. I really had to thank Percy for the comment. Sometimes, his stupidity saves lives.

It took us a good ten minutes to calm down. Why that long, you may ask? Well, it was mostly Thalia's fault. When there was nothing more than quite chuckles, a little panting from lack of breath, she would just start laughing again and we would all soon follow. It was actually quite a miracle that we stopped. Or at least quieted down a bit.

Thankfully, the girls- mostly my boyfriend's cousin- were over the fact that I wasn't a virgin anymore. They really can't take back what I gave to him and I guess he gave me everything he is when we make love. Plus, they trusted Percy with their lives. He wouldn't hurt me even if he's paid a million dollars to do so. He loves me all too much to do that.

"So," Jason said, still smiling from what happened earlier. "What are we going to do now? It's a big house. Everything's possible here."

Percy thought about it for a moment before his eyes finally settled with the pool, smiling devilishly at me. "You go do whatever you want, I'm going swimming."

Thalia shook her head impatiently, very annoyed. "That is very expected of you, Kelp for brains, but I'm in the mood for food and I might eat Nico if no one stops me."

Katie just sighed before leading my friends to the kitchen where she would probably prepare a wonderful dish that I would get a bit of. I sighed and cleared the thought out of my head. _Katie's a very good person. She's going to remember me and Percy when she cooks that. Of course she'll make enough to spare. _The idea of an entire plate of delicious delicacies made me smile.

I know that Seaweed Brain missed the water very much. It has been almost an entire week since he's been near a pool or the ocean like this. But I know that he was aware of what he signed up for when he suggested this road trip. He knew the sacrifices he had to make. "You look happy." I commented, laughing a little when I saw his head pop out of the surface.

"I _am _happy. Come on, the water's great." He reached out for my hand but I simply said no, standing my ground this time. I didn't want to because I had to continue browsing over Damon's blueprints. Percy will understand how important this is to me if I tell him.

"Maybe not now, Percy. I'll swim with you later after I do this." I flashed him a grin and he sighed in defeat, continuing his lap just as fast as he usually does when he was motivated. I guess the consistency can be rewarded. And the speed was still impossible to believe. It wouldn't be surprising if I find out that my boyfriend was actually part fish or something. He just looks so comfortable in the water, more than an Olympic gold medalist in swimming would be.

He did a few more laps before practicing freestyle. I don't even know why he practices because his moves were all so flawless, with the grace and the speed of a professional. It was like he was born to do this or something. Maybe he was. And I know that I am sounding very redundant now, complimenting him on his every feature but I can't really help it.

When he finally got his daily dose of happiness times seven, we made-out a little on the soft grass. The kiss just came out of nowhere, like absolutely_ nowhere. _He just dragged himself on the edge of the pool and pulled me into one of the most heart wrenching, knee buckling, mind blowing kisses I have ever received. And he flashed me gorgeous smile before picking the towel up from behind me, kissing me on the temple and headed towards the glass doors casually.

_Wow, just wow._ I thought to myself, my fingers involuntarily grazing over my bruised lips. _I never expected him to be so spontaneous._

It took me at least five minutes to finally regain my bearings and head back to the living room to watch Thalia and Piper play chess. They were both very talented in the game and it would take a whole lot longer than thirty minutes for them to finish.

I sat down beside Percy on the plush loveseat, resting my head on his shoulder and kissing his jaw lightly. "What was the kiss for? You know, the one in the garden. I didn't see it coming, honestly."

He chuckled a little before wrapping his strong arm around me, "I wanted to kiss you, Annabeth so I did. You didn't mind, did you?"

"Oh no, of course not. It just surprised me is all." There were still tingles on my mouth when I spoke, blushing a little when he watched as I licked my lips in an attempt to stop them from distracting me. "Why are you staring at me?" I asked, self-conscious.

Percy smiled, looking away. "You're just so beautiful and incredibly cute when you're blushing."

It took me everything that I am to stop myself from jumping him right then and there. This was his fault. He made me need him again. It's getting very annoying. "I love you, Percy." I said instead of a curse word, trying to cover up the fact that I couldn't say anything else about the previous topic.

"Love you, too, Annabeth." He laced my fingers with his and we just continued to watch the interesting game that was still going on. Hasn't it been an hour already? Will they ever get tired of that? I mean, yes I'm supposed to be the one playing but chess just wasn't one of my strengths. Of course, I've won many games before but I'm just not as interested at it as any other person would be.

When the game was _finally _over, the girls and I made the decision to just stay at the garden for the rest of the day. Thankfully, there was no sign that it might rain and the sun was hiding behind the clouds so we weren't blinded. Percy didn't complain at all but, then again, he was Percy. I couldn't say the same about the others though.

Travis and Connor wanted to stay at the living room to watch a football game and Jason, Nico, and Beckendorf were already debating if they would stay or go with their girlfriends outside. Chris didn't argue much because he didn't want Clarisse to be mad at him over nothing. While Grover wants nothing more than to see Juniper happy like Seaweed Brain is to me. But, in the end, they all agreed to hang out with us.

I rested my head on my boyfriend's chest, breathing in the scent of him and pulling him so close to me that it was hard to count us as two people anymore. And the best part was that we were a good distance away from my friends which gave us a semi-privacy that was good enough for me. This reminded me of the dream I had a few weeks ago. He did say that he was going to make it a reality and maybe this was him fulfilling his promise.

It was clear that he always does.

**Please Review:)**


	12. Chapter 12

Leaving Damon's mansion was as hard for me as leaving Percy's beach house. It was almost painful watching the little boy crying as he hugged my boyfriend tightly, clearly not wanting to let go and begging for him and the rest of us to stay for a while longer. I wanted that, especially for someone as precious as Jesse but the longer I stay away from my _actual _home in New York, the sadder I become. And the sooner I get back there, the better. They could always visit after, maybe in the early future.

It took us half an hour to finally get back to the road and for our mind to focus on the destination ahead, which was practically California. I was pretty excited myself to be in my hometown again but it also made me a little wistful. This was where Thalia, Luke, and I usually run away from our problems and just be together as a small family. That family broke apart and what's left of it is nothing but bad memories.

I know it was hard for Thalia too. She has suffered as much as I did and it would also bring back those moments with him, something she didn't want anymore. She broke up with Nico once because of trust issues regarding their relationship, with Luke being the middle of everything. He always was. And it's getting very annoying. I should forget about him like I did earlier, before the idea of California even came to me. I was faring so well without him.

"Are you sure you want to go? I mean, we could always skip that and head directly back home." Percy suggested selflessly, staring at me.

Maybe it would be better for me to just _not _go to San Francisco. The only thing that it would give me is pain and sadness. I would gain nothing there. But I shook my head at the thought, focusing on the good memories I had, the friends that I made. "Yes, keep going. I'll be fine."

He took a last worried glance to my direction before turning his head towards the road, not really bothering to ask again for he knew that my decision was always final and he didn't want me to be mad at him.

Somehow during the trip, Travis and Connor convinced my boyfriend to stop at a candy store in the middle of nowhere. I don't even know why they had to buy so many sweets when the fridge was filled with ice cream and chocolate for the sake of the boys. You know how the boys get when they don't get their certain amount of sugar per day. So far, there was no problems and since Damon was more than happy to share his stash with us, we had enough to last the entire trip and more.

The bad thing was that when we finally gained a good distance away from the said shop, the van suddenly stopped. Thalia marched over to our direction, demanding for an explanation as to why we were in the middle of the dessert with the sun at its highest. Percy just shrugged and checked the engine with Leo and the others. It wasn't because we ran out of gas because we just refilled it a few miles back and the tank was still half full. And since it would take some time for dear Repair boy and Beck to find the problem and fix it, we were stranded.

Since it was getting super hot inside the RV, with the air conditioning off and the metal conducting the heat from the sun, we decided to head outside and just try to find a place to cool off. Percy, seeing that the two boys could already handle the job, decided to keep me company and do his best to prevent me from having a heat stroke. But even he can't do anything. I just groaned and buried my face on his bare chest, feeling the temperature rising through his skin. And that's not just because of his body. I swear, in five minutes, we would all be so much tanner.

"This is unexpected." He murmured, managing a smile when I tugged my shirt over my head, leaving me in a white tank top. "I can't believe we're stuck in the middle of nowhere with no one but annoyed friends, tumbleweeds, cacti, and sand for company."

I laughed, trying really hard not to move too much. "I don't know what's worse: the annoyed friends or the fact that we're practically going to get toasted here."

"Nah, I doubt we will. We have enough water in the van so we won't get dehydrated and you do have your fan that you always keep inside your bag." Oh my God, I can't believe I forgot about that. I rummaged through my messenger bag and pulled out a battery powered fan that I bought when we were in Miami. Thanking whoever is up there, I immediately turned it on for me and my boyfriend to enjoy.

The others just sighed and joined us a few minutes later, not because we had a way to cool ourselves off but because it was better to stay together in a place like this. "How long did Leo say it would take to fix whatever's wrong?" I asked, sharing my fan to everyone seeing that they were suffering so much. Almost all of the guys arealready shirtless, so much for their girlfriend's pleasure but I prefer looking at my boyfriend's body than anyone else's really.

Piper sighed and wiped the sweat off of her forehead, leaning against Jason. "An hour and a half with both of them working on it together."

"Why did this have to happen to us? I mean, the RV was working so well the entire time. Why did it just suddenly break down after we left Damon's house?"

Then my brain finally processed everything. I remembered the teenage girl, Vanessa. She was giving us the dirty look because she was jealous and she probably had something to do with this. While we were telling stories with Damon, she might have seduced a guy to do something to the van so that it would just stop working when we're somewhere no one could help us. She was smarter than I thought if she figured that out by herself. But I didn't share that thought, knowing that it wouldn't benefit us at all. The heat was already bothering us. We didn't need yet another slut to worry about.

So, Nico never really got his answer.

Every once in a while, Silena went to check on her boyfriend and ask what was happening and she would usually get the same answer. And that answer never really satisfied her question. But, being the person that she is, she didn't push Beck any further. She knew that it was already hard for him to work on the RV with the heat and the pressure given to him from Thalia's whining and the last thing we want is for him to give up and have Leo do it by himself. That would take twice as long, even with someone as mechanically talented as Leo Valdez.

"Okay, why don't we just find something to distract us? A game? Or a song?" Katie suggested when she finally had enough of Connor's constant complains on how hot it is. Travis, surprisingly, wasn't saying a word and for that I was grateful.

It was the best idea we had so we decided to pursue it. Maybe a song _can _help us keep our mind off of the fact that our skins are now burning.

Percy smiled at me and took my hand, starting with the song that I obviously just liked all too much.

_Let it go,  
let it roll right off your shoulder  
don't you know  
the hardest part is over  
let it in,  
let your clarity define you  
in the end  
we will only just remember how it feels_

It was only right for the rest of us to join in. This was a song that I kept on playing over and over again the moment I first heard it. They unwillingly memorized the lyrics and just… went with it.

_Our lives are made  
in these small hours  
these little wonders,  
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away,  
but these small hours,  
these small hours still remain_

_Let it slide,  
let your troubles fall behind you  
let it shine  
until you feel it all around you  
and I don't mind  
if it's me you need to turn to  
we'll get by,  
it's the heart that really matters in the end _

Katie was right. This did distract us from the sun and probably from the uncomfortable heat that was bathing our bodies. We didn't mind now. We were finally enjoying ourselves. And the only movement that we were doing was the occasional swaying and the content smiles.

_Our lives are made  
in these small hours  
these little wonders,  
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away,  
but these small hours,  
these small hours still remain _

_All of my regret  
will wash away somehow  
but I cannot forget  
the way I feel right now _

And never once in my entire life have I ever enjoyed my friend's company than I did now. It was only natural for us to go through things together, even if those things involve sweaty, sunburned skin and sand on our pants. If it were possible, this was the part of the trip that brought us more together. Not only because we had no one else for company but because, through almost everything, we stick together.

_In these small hours  
these little wonders  
these twists & turns of fate  
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away but these small hours  
these small hours, still remain, _

_they still remain_

_these little wonders  
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away  
but these small hours  
these little wonders still remain_

When the songs were done and over with, we just decided to share stories. Even when we are inseparable, there are still some things in our lives that we didn't know about each other. Things like leaving your brother's pet hamster outside while it was raining, perhaps (Connor) or joining in a kid's beauty pageant and winning second place (Juniper) or even breaking almost every bone in your body after a bike accident (Chris). Me? I didn't admit anything but the fact that I had a tiny crush on a certain _Twilight _book character when I first read it.

Since Thalia was a fan of the series, she immediately asked who it was and I finally just admitted that it was Jasper Hale. I couldn't really help myself. His character was just so intriguing, so complicated, that it made me kinda obsessed with him. And when Travis asked if I still do, I gave in and nodded my head. Percy just sighed at my friends' immaturity and placed a kiss on my temple, saying that he understands.

"So now that I'm done humiliating myself in front of you, I think it would be best if someone else says something."

It was my boyfriend who didn't tell a story ever since this started. Of course, I knew everything about him so there would be nothing he would tell that would surprise me. "When I was fourteen, Annabeth and I, we went to watch a movie as friends." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Where was this leading to? "And we were heading back when some guys cornered us in an alleyway…" He took a deep breath, his grip on my hand tightening. Yes. I remember this. This was the first time we had kissed, just a small peck but a kiss nonetheless. "They wanted our things, especially our money, but I wouldn't let that happen to her. So I told her to run and I would handle them. She didn't want to, at first, but I told her that it was only for the best, so that she could get help.

"Annabeth kissed me then and just ran, leaving them confused for a moment and then they got mad at me. They started beating me up and I just lost it… It was blurry but I ended up knocking all seven of them down and I ran to the nearest apartment and just passed out there." He bit his lip, his gaze falling to the floor. "When I woke up, I was really tired and there were cuts and bruises all over my body. I could barely stand without feeling sick. And this girl, this really pretty girl, she went to me and told me to sit down. I asked her where I was and she told me that I was in her home. She found me in front of the door of the apartment building unconscious and bleeding and she just took care of me."

"Her name was Calypso, like the one in the myth. And I never really thought that I would be lucky to find someone who was nice enough to take me in. She brought me as close to normal as she could and she helped me to her home. But she told me that she fell for me, over the past days that we've been together. She told me that she loved me and she wanted me to be with her. And I thought that maybe it was good to finally be with someone who would treat me kindly. But I realized that I already have that someone- Annabeth. I was thinking of how she would be so heartbroken when she figures out where I've been. So when we were on our way to my home, Calypso told me that we might probably not see each other again because she's going to move to another country the day after. It was the last time I saw her."

This was a story I never heard of before. His side of the story, that is. As for me, the moment I reached the police station, I called him and found out that he wasn't picking up. I was worried sick and I was afraid that the worst happened and that he might be dead in that alley. I was crying and crying on Percy's mom and they didn't give up searching for him. Until he showed up in front of their mansion with healing bruises and a small smile on his face. I was mad at him of course, asking him why he wasn't here any sooner and why it took him almost two weeks to recover. But Sally was just glad that he was alright and told him that she was going to make cookies to welcome him back.

There was silence for a moment. Thalia looked quite shocked as she looked at both of us, me trying really hard to keep myself from crying over some silly memory. "Annabeth, did you know about this?"

I choked and shook my head, letting a single tear fall to the ground. And Percy saw it. He pulled me close, ignoring the fact that his body was making the heat intensify for me. But I didn't pull away. All I needed now was the reassurance that he was there. He will always be there. "Wow. I never realized that this was what happened to you in those two weeks, Percy." Nico said, a little wistfully.

"I know it's not the best time to tell you guys about it, especially when it's already almost three years after it happened but… I just never had the courage to tell you. I didn't want to hurt you, Annabeth. You know that."

My only response was a simple nod, feeling him against me and reminding myself that he and I were meant to be together.

Just in time, Leo headed over to us with oil on his shirt, hands, and face with Beckendorf beside him in the same state. They were both smiling widely and that only meant one thing. "The RV's fixed." They both said at the same time.

We all cheered and eventually thanked both of them for the hard work done. Silena was kissing her boyfriend hard because she was beyond grateful that she didn't have to suffer the heat anymore.

And before we know it, we were already heading to the place where I was born.

**Please REVIEWW!:))))**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

California, for me, never really changed.

The palm trees were still there. The humidity was still high. And the beach was still packed with people. I know that the only reason why we were here was because of me and Thalia and Jason. We wanted to remember how our childhood was, our stolen childhood. And I held Thalia's hand when we passed by the park bench where she, Luke, and I met for the very first time. The memory was too painful for me and for her. We were so happy then. And he was so kind to us.

But maybe that was how it was supposed to be. Luke had to change so that I could be with someone who would suit me better, who would take care of me better. Maybe that was the case. If he never betrayed me, I would be too blind to see the absolute perfection that is Percy Jackson. I would daydream of being with him instead and never be fully satisfied, have a relationship that was heavily one-sided.

Once we reached a huge mansion on the suburbs, Percy pulled over and headed for the gate. I was actually thinking of the worst. Maybe he would break through them using the RV and just hold someone captive. Or just for the sake of fun. But he didn't. Instead, he spoke through the intercom and asked for Hazel Levesque, a name that sounded strangely familiar to me. Who was this Hazel?

Until, after a few moments of quiet contemplation, I finally realized that we were in actually at her house. I haven't seen her since that Christmas we spent together and I never actually thought that I would see her any sooner than that. Nico, too, seemed overjoyed which confused Thalia mostly. Did something happen between him and Hazel without us knowing it? And why was Jason so happy? I mean, of course, we should be excited but not _too _excited.

The said girl smiled as she stood outside the giant double doors, waiting for us to arrive. Beside her stood the same Chinese-Canadian baby faced man only known as Frank Zhang. Percy might have told them that we were going ahead of time and she told her boyfriend so that he would see us again while we were here. But that still didn't explain the fact that the boys were jumping up and down in excitement. Pure excitement. And what surprised me was that Hazel just laughed and stepped to the side, allowing them to run directly past her and up the stairs with Percy on the lead.

"What was that about?" I asked her, very suspicious. If this involved strippers or anything with a random naked woman in front of them, I'd probably just hit my friend square in the face even if she and I shared so much memories.

Without another word, they led us to the place where our boyfriends currently were. And, seeing that they left the door slightly open, I tried to take a peek and probably prepare myself for whatever this is.

And what I saw wasn't what I expected at all.

They were crowded around a moving figure, cooing and muttering words that I could barely understand. Thalia, being Thalia, broke the silence quite violently. She just happened to grab a dictionary and threw it across the room, not even bothering if it was a prized possession or something. The book hit the wall with a loud _bang _as it dropped dead on the floor. Only Percy looked up to see us standing by the door, quite pissed.

He scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion, practically asking us why we were just standing there. I rolled my eyes, "What is that?"

Suddenly, as if those three words were a sort of signal, the boys perked up and surrounded the moving object. The action prevented us from seeing anything but a blur of colors. I had a very, very bad feeling about this. And the other girls felt it too. We all crossed our arms simultaneously- as if we rehearsed it or something- and glared at them.

Frank just sighed and headed to the back of the circle and entered it easily. And we heard his usual "aww"'s and "that's so cool"'s. From beside me, Hazel cracked a smile. "Tell me the truth, Levesque" Clarisse fumed, her eyes locked on the other girl's golden ones. "What the hell is that?"

"You won't understand. It's only for guys." She said briefly, flashing a reassuring smile to those who already looked sorely defeated. I mean, somehow, us women dominate our relationships with them. They can never win against us. It _is _a lesson they learned the hard way when we were still children.

Out of nowhere, Nico- who was at the back of the circle, much too far away from us- came to hug Hazel tightly. I saw Thalia's eyes flash in jealousy. "This is honestly the coolest thing you have ever made in your entire life. I mean, seriously."

That was when I just practically lost my calm and grabbed my boyfriend by the collar of his shirt, pulling his face close to mine just so that he sees that I was dead serious and about to blow up like a volcano. But he didn't react like he usually does. This time, he just smirked at me, as if to challenge me. I don't know if I liked this side of him or just plain hate it.

"Why don't we just tell them?" Leo asked, giving up. "They'll get the truth out of us eventually."

His fellow men glared at him and told him to shut up. The Latino Santa elf said something about crazy friends under his breath. "Percy, this is breaking the promise you made me. You said we'll tell each other _everything_."

There was hesitation in his eyes and then he called the guys to huddle, weighing out the possibilities and thinking of everything before it even happens, something he learned from me I guess. Every once in a while, there would be an argument that's going to happen but is quickly solved when one reminds them of the problem at hand and how fighting won't solve anything. And, in the end, they finally gave in and looked at us.

"You can't touch it." Beckendorf warned, "At all. If you do, something bad will happen and we don't want that." He looked directly to Thalia who just shrugged and agreed.

The protective wall crumbled before us, revealing the most disappointing thing that I have ever seen in my life. It was a mere glass ball sitting proudly on a stand. We all shared looks and finally came up with one conclusion. The boys were going crazy. What's so cool about a glass ball? I've seen plenty of those in my lifetime and I really don't see anything special.

"Nothing's happening." Katie whispered to me, causing me to just nod.

"Is this it?" Thalia raised an eyebrow at it, which made the others just gasp and take a step backwards as if it was the most horrible thing they have ever heard in their lives.

"You can't see it?" Jason asked in disbelief, "Nothing?"

We shook our heads and Hazel laughed quietly, joining her boyfriend in the opposite group. "I told you only the guys can understand. If I didn't make it, then I wouldn't see either."

"What's it supposed to do, exactly? I mean, what are we supposed to see?" Piper questioned, rather impatient.

Nico, Percy, and Jason positioned themselves so that they were forming the three corners of a triangle. "This." Grover mused, closing his eyes briefly before staring at the ground.

Seeing that it was best to follow his example, we quickly blinked and looked at the floor, searching for a sign. It wasn't until the three guys extended their arms to the orb, holding what seemed to be different colored gems. Even from the distance, I could tell that they were real.

And that was when I saw it. I gasped, my jaw falling to the floor and my eyes opened wide. It was honestly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. It was so beautiful that it was so hard to describe it in words. The only thing I could say is that the colors just bounced off the ball and directly to the floor, creating very complicated shapes and patterns, some so much harder to do than the others. The three of them didn't even have to move to create the image. They just held the pieces of jewelry and carefully step forward at the same time, closing in on the glass until they placed what they were holding at their designated areas.

"I thought you said you can't touch it?" I accused, noticing that Seaweed Brain's hand grazed the smooth surface just slightly.

Beck just laughed, "I said _you _can't touch it. We just know where we can and where we can't."

Clarisse tapped her feet impatiently, "I still don't see anything."

Her boyfriend approached her and placed two hands on her shoulders, relaxing her completely for the first time in her entire life. It was when she reacted the same way that I did that I realized how much she actually appreciates it.

"Hazel, how did you make this and how come only the guys could see it at first?"

The dark skinned girl flashed a bright smile, "Well, only they can truly appreciate it, really, because they have an open mind and a good sense of imagination. Not all people have this and it's very hard to find test subjects these days. As for how I made it, that's for me to know and you to find out."

No one complained after that.

After I finally convinced my friends to leave the glass ball, we headed to our own bedrooms and start unpacking for our usual three day stay. Since Hazel's dad wasn't really against us in the first place, it was easy to convince him of our stay.

I couldn't help but think of the light show that I received a few hours prior. Because of modern day technology and some other things, maybe she just finally found a way to do this herself. I mean, Hazel is a smart person. It was possible that she just pieced together a puzzle of some sorts and gave us _that_ as an outcome.

And then, everything became a blur when those familiar arms wrapped themselves around me from behind. "I should thank you. I never would have seen what I saw if it wasn't for you."

"Hazel told me about it when we were still at Damon's. She figured that people like me and the other guys would see it so easily."

This was the truth. Percy's imagination could be so much better than a child's, if it were possible. When we were kids, he would tell me about what he did yesterday that mostly involved battling the Minotaur or seeing Olympus. It hasn't changed much over the years but he rarely shares to me about those instances because he feels that I would find it too "childish" and "immature".

Anyways, before my mind begins to wander again, my boyfriend made sure that he was going to get what he wants first. I do tend to forget the reality when I'm deep in thought. I turned my head a little so that my eyes could meet with his beautiful sea green ones, letting those soft lips of his kiss my cheekbones until they travelled down to meet my waiting mouth. And I just moaned as I faced him, my hands buried in his hair and tugging those black locks at the roots- an action that didn't hurt him at all, by the way.

He smiled when we pulled away, giving both of our lungs the sufficient amount of oxygen. "God, Annabeth. It has been too long."

I agreed. I barely kissed him when we were stranded in the desert and the trip took so long with him behind the wheel. It hasn't really crossed my mind until now and I regretted not even giving him just a small peck. My lips tugged up to one of the side. "I guess we have a lot of catching up to do."

We spent the rest of the afternoon locked up in our bedroom, making-out and just being together. And no, we didn't let it go farther this time because I don't know if Hazel has a key to every room and, knowing my friends, they would do everything to see what we're doing. I mean, it did happen before when we were still at Percy's house and we were in a passionate make-out session and the Grace siblings barged in the room as if it were their own. Thankfully, we were still fully clothed but it was still quite embarrassing to see your best friend gaping at me and my position (straddling my boyfriend).

There I go again, totally distracted.

It was when Percy turned very hungry that we decided to finally go out of our room and show ourselves to the public. Of course, we were prepared for the teasing comments and kissy faces and probably some wolf whistling from our friends but what surprised us was that they were completely silent, as if they didn't even see us coming.

I looked at Seaweed Brain questioningly and he flashed me the same emotion, heading over towards the living room to see what they were doing. And what we saw practically explained everything.

Apparently, they were having an exciting game of Truth or Dare and all of them were victims of another person's assault. The worst of them all just had to be poor Grover who was covered in whipped cream and sprinkles and chocolate syrup. I had a very bad feeling that the Stolls have something to do with this.

"I don't know if I should be happy or disappointed that they completely ignored us." Percy whispered to my ear as he directed me to the kitchen.

A small laugh escaped my lips. I mean, of course we didn't want them to know anything about what we just did earlier but the silence was deafening and it made me a little uncomfortable. I was used to being fussed over. Were my friends _finally _growing up and acting their own age? I never thought it would ever happen and here they were trying to prove me wrong. But, the silly game they were currently playing was the only reassurance I have that they haven't changed completely. I still find it childish.

Anyways, I forced Percy to sit down on one of the stools and said that I was going to make him the sandwich of his choice. Since Hazel and her father granted us total access to the kitchen and any other recreational room in this house, we had to take advantage of things.

It was almost funny how I watched him stuff himself when I finished. Gosh, he's so adorable.

The other boys just happened to smell the food and paused the game just so that they could see what I was making, eventually asking their girlfriends- and in Connor's case, his brother's girlfriend- to make them something exactly like that. *Sigh*. Maybe I was wrong to say that they have grown up. It _is _too soon to tell.

"Wow, thanks so much, Annabeth." Clarisse groaned as she pulled out the ingredients. Honestly, she was very good in the kitchen. She just didn't want to show it to anyone because she was afraid that they might find that as a weakness. "You have now made my life so much harder."

I smirked and patted her on the shoulder, causing her to just glare at me. "Oh please, Clarisse, you have done so much worse than making a sandwich. Plus, think of Chris."

She just rolled her eyes but didn't say another word. Thankfully, the kitchen was big enough to handle all seven of them, counting Hazel, and they had enough space to work. As for me, I was already watching as the love of my life ate what I have given him.

Eventually, they managed to satisfy all of their cravings (food related) and decided to return to the living room, with my boyfriend and me in tow. After all, we had nothing better to do.

"Why don't we continue our game?" Connor suggested, "But this time, Percy and Annabeth should join us."

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ignore the entire Leo and Piper are cousins thing. It was a simple mistake. Thankss.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

Truth or Dare is the game that I would rather not get involved with.

I have many experiences regarding such and I'd rather not go through them again. It was bad enough that I have to be the responsible one of the group but, with Percy sitting beside me with his enthusiasm at its peak, I just couldn't refuse. This wasn't the best choice that I have made. The last time this happened, I was forced to share about my building relationship before we were even ready to tell the others.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, we'll play."

The man beside me hugged me tightly before turning back to the others who were almost bouncing in joy. They probably have something bad planned for us, something that would humiliate me for the rest of my life. And I know that it was so much worse than daring me to kiss my boyfriend for ten seconds and ten seconds only.

Nico tapped his chin as his eyes travelled through the entire circle, his smile growing and growing and making me more nervous. The suspense was killing me! "Annabeth," He finally settled. "Truth or Dare"

Okay, maybe I'd rather have him think of his next victim longer- and unconsciously prolonging my agony- than to settle with me and making that prolonged agony so much worse. Percy squeezed my hand reassuringly, flashing me a look that said "I won't let him do anything bad to you, trust me." It was a look I receive from him plenty of times but I never really thought that I would only accept it now, over a childish game.

"Dare, of course." I smiled, feeling quite superior. I know that my pride will be the death of me someday and I didn't know that someday came early. "Give me your best shot, Di Angelo."

The youngest in our group just smiled evilly, looking at Thalia briefly to confirm that both he and she had the same plan. This cannot be good. "Annabeth Cassandra Chase, I dare you to not kiss Percy until we leave this house in two days."

My mind tried to process it for a moment. And when it finally did, my jaw went slack and my body tensed. "But-"

"No buts!" Nico exclaimed, shaking his head. "It's a dare and you will do the dare unless you want to do the consequence?"

It was when he said the horrid word that my breath hitched. Never in my life have I chickened out on a dare and I will not start now. "Fine. Fine! But if I whine to you about not getting enough sleep, don't blame me."

Percy pouted. He never would have thought that our friends would be so cruel that they banned us from doing something that comforted us for so long. And I guess the best way to not break the agreement is for us to not get tempted- which means that, for as long as we are here, my boyfriend and I shouldn't see each other.

Many minutes passed before I could fully recover and return to the game that we were playing, searching for my next victim and secretly forming a plan in my head. "Percy, truth or dare?"

He raised an eyebrow at me but chose dare, just like I expected him to. And I smiled evilly towards my other best friend, a smile that was only given when I was about to do something that would surprise them. "I dare you to kiss me every time I want you to kiss me. Starting now, of course." Percy smiled a wide smile and hugged me tight, sticking his tongue out to those people who conspired against us.

"That's not allowed!" Leo whined, crossing his arms. "You can't just undo your dare."

I smirked. I love how smart I am. "But that's where you're wrong Valdez. The dare said that I can't kiss him. It didn't say that he shouldn't kiss me. Plus, he chose to accept it so he will do it until the dare tells him to not to anymore."

Most of my friends face palmed, groaning at the fact that even as they teamed up they couldn't outsmart me. I look for loopholes and it was clear that whatever they say, there is _always_ something to clarify and to change so that it would benefit me better. "Remind me never to let you play this game again. You're no fun, Annabeth." Travis complained.

"Aw, come on guys! It's not my fault you're sore losers." I teased lightly

They just glared at me for a short while before finally accepting that I am mentally superior and they will not reach my level someday soon. I spent my entire childhood in the library and training to be better at arguments. People tell me that it was useless and that it wouldn't be helping me much when we're fighting. But here they are, proven wrong. HA! In your face random people!

Percy didn't even think of his victim, his eyes already locked on his blonde cousin. "Jason, truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said confidently, sitting up straight.

"I dare you to go to any of the neighbor's house and tell that parents that you got their daughter pregnant."

Piper bit her lip to keep herself from laughing at her boyfriend's horrorstricken face even when all of us were already making our sides sore with the fits of laughter that couldn't be stopped. Percy was a genius!

Jason smiled widely suddenly, causing everyone to just keep quiet and stare at him as if he turned crazy. "What if they don't have a daughter?"

My boyfriend just rolled his eyes, "Then you're going to look crazy. What do you think is better? Being completely humiliated or having a very angry father at your tail?"

He just sighed in defeat before standing up, heading towards the door and giving Piper one last sad look as if to say goodbye. The girl just smirked and shook his head, gesturing for him to leave. "I'll go see if he actually does it." Thalia volunteered.

"Yeah, I'll go too." I smiled as I whispered for Percy to kiss me just because I want him to. He didn't argue.

And with that, I followed Jason and Thalia Grace outside.

It took a while for us to head over towards the neighbor's because the gate was so far away and I completely forgot the fact that Hazel's house was a mansion, meaning that the front yard wasn't the size of a usual yard. The worst part, you ask? Well, before we could even exit the property, the others just happened to make the decision to follow us and see for themselves if Jason was going to do the dare. Of course, I shouldn't complain seeing that my boyfriend was right beside me as we strode down the sidewalk and to the nearest residence but it would be so much harder to hide fifteen people. It wouldn't look so realistic if there were teenagers spying on you.

Piper squeezed the victim's hand for a moment, as if she was afraid that she might lose the man she loves because the crazy father just happened to believe what he said and brought a chainsaw or an ax out to meet his face. Yeah, I don't think that would feel too good.

The blonde walked slowly towards the simple house, rubbing his palms and glaring at us for making him do this. And it only made the laughs harder. I even had to cover Percy's mouth just so that whoever lived there didn't hear anything.

Jason rang the doorbell twice before a middle aged woman wearing an apron answered it with a smile, wiping her hands with a cloth probably to clean them as much as she could. "Hello, may I help you?" she asked sweetly.

I suddenly felt bad that we get to pull an awful prank on this beautiful lady. She didn't deserve it and my friend just sighed, his body language saying that he was uncomfortable with this too. "Well… um, you see…" he stuttered, running a hand through his hair and probably cursing us in his head. "I think I… uh… got your daughter…um… pregnant." The last word was said so softly that if it wasn't for the fact that I could read lips, I would have been wondering if he said the same thing.

The woman, Mrs. Smith, just stared at him for a moment before she started laughing. And Jason just sighed in relief because he wasn't going to get killed. But, suddenly, a man who looked about the same age as the woman appeared and shook his head. "What did you say, boy?"

"That I got your daughter pregnant." He whimpered under the stare that the dad gave him. "I'm very sorry sir."

"Oh you should be sorry…" He reached out behind him and grabbed what seemed to be a baseball bat. Jason took two steps backward as a precaution

Mrs. Smith held him back, mouthing no. "James, you know that it's not possible for our daughter to get pregnant. Tell me, young man, are you being dared to do this?"

"Um… yes ma'am. I'm very sorry that you have to be the one I have to prank but my friends are very anno-" But he was cut off when the father just placed a hand on his shoulder, dropping the bat.

He smiled, "It's quite alright, son. We're not really strangers to pranks and I'm pretty sure that you're not the kind of person who would do such things." Jason relaxed, realizing that he wouldn't be killed today and he would go back home to his girlfriend where he's safe and loved.

"May I just ask one question, sir, um… how old is your daughter?"

The adults merely laughed, calling out a name until a pretty brunette skipped towards her parents. She looked the same age as I am, if not, probably a year younger. She had bright blue eyes and an okay figure. Jase just stared, dumbfounded. Piper, who was right beside me, gritted her teeth.

"Hello, I'm Angela. You?" She sounded very nice and quite friendly. Maybe, if her parents approved, she can join our group and probably go out with Leo or Connor.

He just gulped and shook her outstretched hand tentatively, taking a short glance towards the thick bushes where we were hiding. "Jason Grace, nice to meet you."

James noticed my friend's squirming and smiled kindly, telling him something that I couldn't really make out. Before I could even notice what he was doing, Jason grabbed a small round pebble from the ground and threw it right at Travis' face. He yelped in surprise and pain, which practically blew our cover and, knowing well that we couldn't pull it off anymore, I stood up and looked at the happy family. Percy was trailing behind me, absorbing the scene in front of him, followed by all my friends. Well, _almost _all of my friends.

It was clear that we were missing one because it didn't really balance well, for me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and ran back over to where I previously was, seeing a very familiar Cherokee girl just sitting there. "Piper, come on."

"I don't want to." She argued, holding her ground. I had a feeling that this has something to do with the girl smiling brightly by the door, talking animatedly to our friends without her parents by her side. Connor looked extremely interested in her, laughing at every joke she said even if most of them aren't really that funny.

"Come on!" I whined, "Pipes!"

She looked up at me with sad brown eyes, "Just go without me. I'll just go back to the house."

There was a moment of hesitation but I knew there was no arguing with her ones she sets her mind to something. "If you're sure…" I placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll tell Jason you left then. Don't worry about it."

"Yes, you go do that." She stood up, brushing herself off.

"Piper," I called before she could go. "You know you don't have to be jealous of her and you can talk to me about anything."

My friend nodded once and flashed me a sincere smile, heading back to the giant estate where we were staying.

It took me a while to regain my bearings and head back towards the simple house, smiling when I saw Percy by the entrance waiting for me. Inside, my friends were laughing as they talked to the parents, trying to convince them to allow their daughter to stay at Hazel's house until the dinner. The one who was hard to convince was obviously the father but he soon agreed, saying that it was time to let go of their "little angel".

"Hey, where did Piper go?" Leo asked and it surprised me that it was him who noticed the girl's absence and not the boyfriend. Where _was_ Jason?

Thalia, seeing the dilemma, stood up and headed to the kitchen where I could already hear the boy's laughter. It infuriated me about how _oblivious _he is to how Pipes was feeling. She might as well leave for New York if she had enough money. And I was sure that Esmeralda, the Levesque housekeeper- and she is absolutely amazing, by the way, wouldn't let her.

"JASON GRACE!" I screamed, causing most of the guys to flinch. And that includes my boyfriend. I only use that tone of voice when I'm exceptionally pissed at someone and I guess he just didn't want to hear me like that again. "What in the world are you doing?"

He raised an eyebrow at me and I grabbed the front of his shirt, shoving him to the wall. "Annabeth, calm down! What did I do?"

I just rolled my eyes and let go of him. "Oh, hmm. Let me think. Did you forget the fact that you have a _fucking _girlfriend?"

There was a moment of quiet contemplation. And I just groaned in frustration, screaming at my boyfriend's shirt just to relieve my anger. It helped but just a little. "Jason, dude, Piper's not in the best shape right now. You should go talk to her."

And he snapped, his eyes searching through the crowd and finally realizing that the person he's looking for wasn't there. Before I could blink, he was already outside and running towards the mansion to explain everything to his girlfriend. As if Piper's going to accept that. It wasn't only jealousy that fueled her but also the fact that he barely even noticed that she wasn't there. I can't believe Jason can be so ignorant and insensitive. He's not usually like this.

"I guess this means the end of the game." Leo sighed as we headed towards the Levesque residence with Angela giggling at the back because of a joke that Connor said.

I was busy worrying about Piper and Jason's relationship to listen to anything else, really. This summer, already two couples broke up and both got together again. The sad part was that I wasn't sure if they would _ever _be the same after that. I mean, sure, they've been through almost everything together- and probably something so much worse than meeting a new girl in a game of Truth or Dare. But this was so much worse than the usual one sided flirting because even from the distance, I could see that he was familiar with her as if he's seen her before.

The moment I saw tears on my close friend's face and her blonde lover not beside her, I knew that whatever I feared just came true. There was no more 'Jasper' or whatever Silena called them. And the worst part? The crashing coming from where they would usually sleep. I ordered Percy to head over and see what was happening and we girls would just stay and try our best to comfort our depressed friend.

Seeing Piper so devastated was just the worst sight ever. She was usually smiling and teasing and this was so different from what I was used to. And I know she was hurting. She was hurting so much.

"What happened?" I asked, pulling her into a hug.

She sniffled. "I-I told him that he wasn't my first kiss... That Leo was. And I was just so mad at him that I blurted it out. Everything! Even the fact that I had feelings for him even when we were already dating."

Many gasped, including me. I never actually thought that someone as loyal and loving as Piper would mentally cheat on Jason for with Jason's _best friend_. And she didn't even bother to tell him. "Pipes..." Thalia muttered, still very surprised. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"It was an accident! I can't help myself. I love Jason. I really do but it just came to me and..." She started sobbing again, this time so much harder than she already was. And Silena pulled her sister into a tight embrace and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"If you really want him back and you feel really bad about what happened, you should do something. And I think I already know what it is."

**Percy:**

Leaving Annabeth was very hard, especially when the pain in her face as she looked at Piper was so very evident. But I have priorities and right now, it was my cousin and there might be a possibility that he was trying to kill himself. I didn't want that to happen.

Nico and I were very surprised when we saw blood on his hands, his breathing very deep and more cuts all over his limbs. The sad part was that he didn't look as if he felt anything. And his eyes were so angry that it made me hold everyone back because something might happen to them. It was already bad enough that I have Jason to deal with.

"Calm down, man. You're not planning to demolish someone else's house now are you?" I didn't mean to make it sound as a joke but it obviously did and it infuriated him even more.

Leo moved in front of me and I thought that it would work because Jason almost always listens to him. And what caught me off guard was when a bloody hand grabbed his shirt and shoved him on to the nearest wall. "How _could _you? I trusted you! Man, you're my best friend and you did this to me!"

Okay, right now I was totally lost. What the hell did Leo do? I have to admit that I wasn't really as familiar to their relationship but I was sure that what he did was something that can't be easily forgiven. "Jason, let's talk about this. We all know that you're only hurting yourself more."

And then those blue orbs flashed dangerously, causing me to flinch and take a tentative step backward. Never once have I seen him like this before, not even when a guy named Austin was seen hitting on Piper and forcing her to kiss him. And I don't know what to do.

"Jason, let him go. You should calm down. Please, this isn't you." I all but begged, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Fighting won't solve anything."

I turned towards the other man, my expression dead serious. "Leo, go now. I don't think we can hold him back if you stay even longer."

He was very hesitant but agreed, staring at his blood stained shirt and then to the one who caused this. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that she felt like that."

It took me a while to relax my cousin and for my friends to clean up as much of the broken objects as possible. And I ordered Nico to get the medicine kit and probably Annabeth if she wasn't busy. Because those cuts looked bad, with the dried blood and some very small shards of glass still buried deep in his skin.

"Tell me what happened." I ordered him, helping my girlfriend clean the wounds. It only felt right for us to comfort Jason after everything that happened. I just don't think that he deserves this after loving Piper so much. And what happened with Angela, that was only an accident.

Oh God. Angela. She came home with us. She's probably seeing whatever is happening. And she's probably blaming herself for this.

My friend looked at me, tears gathering in his eyes. "She cheated on me with my best friend."

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Annabeth:**

It was very hard for me to get all of those shards out of his wounds and it was even harder for me to hear his side of the story. The entire time I thought that Jason was the bad guy here, that he was the one who broke Piper's heart. I was wrong. And I never thought someone as innocent and kind as her would do such a thing to the person she truly loves.

Until now, it was still pretty hard to believe.

And I was biting my lip hard just so that I wouldn't cry out of pity. I would be totally open to the idea of them not getting back together after this. But Piper was my friend and I know she was hurting as much as he was. Hers was just emotionally. He was both emotionally and physically.

I sighed, trying to control my breathing as I bandaged his hands and some other cuts. And he just smiled at me, thanking me and Percy quietly for being here. He even smiled at Nico for not leaving his side. Sure, the guys and he get along well but it was always the three of them who do crazy things together.

"What is it with you and Angela, anyways? You looked as if you've seen her before." Percy asked a little hesitantly. He doesn't want his cousin's rage and self-pity to ignite again and cause another rampage, probably one that could cost his life.

Jason just sighed, "After my mom sold me when I was two, they brought me to a house where all the other children were. I made so many friends but Angela was always the one who would stay with me through everything. One day, two people arrived and saw her and fell in love with her almost immediately. I thought they were going to take me, too, because she would never let go of my hand..." His gaze fell to his slightly wounded feet, "I never saw her again until you made me do my dare. It just surprised me, you know. And it made me feel like I was a child again when I talk to her. Apparently, she remembered me."

"So you two were just childhood friends? You weren't attracted to her or anything? You just happened to recognize her and miss talking to her? You never doubted your feelings for Piper once." I said in disbelief, not really processing everything as quickly as I used to.

The sad blonde nodded, staring at the wall opposite us. I felt Nico sit beside me to my right. "We're here for you, buddy." He reassured, "Don't you _ever _forget that. We're brothers, remember?"

At this, we all managed to smile. "I guess I'd have more scars to worry about, other than the one on my lip."

Percy laughed, "You're just lucky you don't have any on your face or you'll look like..." He trailed off, realizing his mistake. And my grip on his hand tightened, a tear sliding down my face.

"Annabeth?" Nico questioned, confused. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head, wiping the tears from my eyes and trying to focus on the fact that it wasn't me who was supposed to be crying right now. "Yes, of course. Just remembered something."

My boyfriend tilted my face up so that our gazes were locked. And he pressed his lips softly to mine. "Don't worry about it, Wise Girl. You won't see him again. I'll make sure of that."

Soon enough, I had to leave the three boys alone because I felt that Jason should talk to the guys who know him best- other than the one who betrayed him, of course. And I headed down the staircase to where I know the others were comforting someone who clearly cannot be comforted.

Piper was sitting on the floor, her head between her legs as she cried. And everyone, even Clarisse, tried their best to at least quiet her sobs a little. It clearly wasn't working. I know that intervening when she was at her most miserable state wasn't the best idea and I know that I should be the friend that she needed me to be but I couldn't help but feel the burning anger as I looked at her.

"How could you?" I demanded, ignoring my rational side. My friends looked at me in surprise but I ignored that too.

She stared at me with bloodshot eyes, confused. "Wh-what?" she whimpered.

"How could you do that to him? You knew that he loved you! You were everything he had, everything he cared about and you just betrayed him like that. You don't know what state he's in because of you. Did you see the blood on Leo's shirt? That was his! He's wounded and bleeding and heartbroken there and Percy and Nico can't do _anything _about it. I can't believe you could do such a thing."

Suddenly, she was standing. Her usually peaceful chocolate brown eyes filled with anger and before I could even blink, her palm connected with my face. And never once have I been slapped by a friend. Not the way she did it. "You don't know how bad I feel. You will _never _know how bad I feel. I'm angry and frustrated and just hurt."

I looked away from her, partly in disgust and partly in humiliation. And no, I wasn't disgusted with myself. "I don't know you anymore, McLean. And I don't know where that Piper I know went but this isn't her."

What I said was true. I don't know if it was love that changed her for the worst or because she was just used to being loved that she was seeking more attention. And I guess Jason never really realized it yet, not before his heart was broken and stepped on.

The rest of the day turned awkward. None of us spoke with each other. Percy, Nico, Thalia, and I took turns watching over Jason because we didn't want him to commit suicide or anything. Plus, since he refused to go down to eat, it was our job to bring him what he needed- even when he didn't usually mind it.

It was Piper who came to talk to me after. She hasn't at all recovered yet from what happened but she looked plenty guilty. "Annabeth, I'm sorry for acting so selfish. What you said was true and... and..." She broke down again, causing me to feel the guilt and self pity coming like waves from her. I pulled her into a sisterly embrace.

"It's alright, Pipes. I shouldn't have blamed you for this. It wasn't your fault." I smiled kindly at her, wiping the tears from her eyes.

I didn't sleep well that night, feeling somewhat responsible for this break-up. Of course, Percy was there to assure me that I wasn't and this was just a problem that they have to solve on their own. But how can they solve it if they barely see each other?

That was when I came up with a plan.

On the day before we were supposed to leave, I managed to convince Piper to sing for him, even if it was just for a short time. He needed to know how she feels after this. He needed to know that he was still loved by the person he loves most.

"Everything's going to be fine" I said, smiling at my friend. "Seaweed Brain agreed to do this with you and he's already learning. Piper, your voice is amazing. Do this for him."

She breathed slowly, her eyes looking very frantic. "I don't know if I can. What if he doesn't accept it?"

"He will" This was Thalia now and she looked beyond grateful that I came up with this last night. Jason needed to see the light again- both metaphorically and literally.

Silena and Katie hugged Piper once more before leaving the room. "I'll stay here." I sat beside my boyfriend on the loveseat, my head placed lightly on his shoulder as he tuned the guitar. "As for you," My voice was only a whisper. "I still can't believe you can do such a thing."

He strummed a few notes before placing the instrument lightly on its stand. Where he got it, you may ask? Well, Angela owns it but she never really learned how to play. Thankfully, she wasn't one of those girls who design their belongings with things that describe her best. In other words, the guitar was very simple. And Percy likes simple.

When Nico gave the go, my boyfriend played it professionally and I admired how he learned to do this while watching his grandfather when he was a boy.

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street  
Faster than the wind  
Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly  
Loving him is like trying to change your mind  
Once you're already flying through the free fall  
Like the colors in autumn  
So bright just before they lose it all_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
But loving him was red  
Loving him was red_

__This was when Jason passed by, just as planned. And his eyes were confused for a minute before realizing that she was doing this for someone. He just never noticed that he was that someone. He must have thought that everything she was doing was for Leo's. That was where he was wrong.

_Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you  
Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song  
Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
Regretting him was like wishing you never found out love could be that strong_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
But loving him was red  
Oh red burning red_

__She was standing now, a tear falling to the floor as she reached out, touching his face. And he leaned to her touch, really smiling for the first time ever since this happened. He finally realized that it was he who she was in love with.

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes  
Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go  
But moving on from him is impossible  
When I still see it all in my head_

Burning red!  
Darling it was red!

Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
Cause loving him was red yeah yeah red  
We're burning red

And that's why he's spinning round in my head  
Comes back to me burning red  
Yeah yeah

Cause love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street

And she just started sobbing, something she has been doing quite a lot lately. Jason's breathing turned erratic as he tried to stop his own cries. Because he was the one who was meant to comfort. Right then and there, he forgot whatever happened between them as he let his protective instincts take over.

It was the best sight ever, seeing them together again after the scars and almost dehydration. "I love you, Jason. I'm so sorry for what happened and I didn't know what came to me..." She gasped when he felt his arms around her, something that made me smile even wider. Finally, I relaxed into Percy's grip. "You have to understand that I can't live without you."

"It's okay, Pipes." He muttered, "I love you, too."

Somewhere near the doorway, I heard a very loud squeal. It just had to be Silena because I knew that she was the only one who truly cared about other people's relationships as much as those people involved. And she just couldn't help herself.

The Stolls had the decency to _not _tease or interrupt the moment at all. And Connor just happened to volunteer in returning the guitar back to Angela. I had a feeling he would like her. I just couldn't believe that the twins fell for too innocent girls.

We spent until lunch time trying our best to catch up with Hazel and Frank. Since we didn't really do that yesterday what will all the drama of everything. And we told them everything about the road trip and what we've been doing. I even mentioned when we humiliated Rachel Dare when we were still at school. Percy shared about his artistic side and managed to prove that it was real. And we just hung out like we used to.

The giant double doors suddenly opened.

A man with very dark hair and pale olive skin wearing what seemed to be a business suit and holding a suitcase went to greet us. The features he had were like Nico's, which made people doubt if his actual child was his child at all. But Hazel looked more like her mother, who died when she was fourteen.

"Hello, Mr. Levesque" We all greeted, smiling. He nodded at us and placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

Even when he wasn't the kind of father that smiles and jokes around- not unlike Percy's dad or my dad or even Travis and Connor's dad- it was still clear that he loved Hazel very much and would do anything for her. She knows it.

"You know, Hazel, you should come visit us more often. We miss you guys!" Silena suggested, nudging the girl lightly.

"I'll try. If dad allows me, then I will. Plus, I've always wanted to see that beach house of yours, Percy."

The man beside me smirked, "Yeah. When you _do _come to visit us, I promise we'll go see it."

"Well, I can if my time _and _my father permit me. They are the only things keeping me here." Hazel teased lightly, chuckling when she heard her daughter cry out a response from the distance. Something that strangely sounds like: "You can only go back to New York once you give me an A in History!"

My good friend just face palmed. "Dad!" She whined, "You know I can't do that any time soon! It's unfair!"

It only took him a second to answer. "But life's unfair, Sweetheart. Get used to it." His head suddenly appeared by the doorway, smiling happily at his daughter. And I never thought that I would ever see that expression on him any time soon seeing that he barely even looked at us when we greeted him. I guess that's just the effect of daughters to their fathers. They get all mushy and stuff.

Frank laughed in front of me, unable to control himself because of the childish banter existing between the two. When Leo asked him why he was reacting this way, he only said that he wasn't _at all_ used to this even when they practically do this every day. It was nice to see a father spending all of his free time, and some of his not-so-free time, with his daughter. It was very rare to see nowadays.

How come my relationship with my father was never like that when I was young? Did I do anything wrong to deserve just cold, heartless parents? Or did they want me to grow better as a person and never treat my future children the same way I was treated because I didn't want them to suffer? Maybe that was the way it's supposed to be. And plus, ever since I moved in with Percy and his parents, I have never felt better in my life. I already reconciled with my father and see my baby brothers often, even when they were still pretty annoying.

Maybe my suffering was a way for the world to tell me that good things were on its way and maybe the same thing applies to all of my friends who are going through so many things with me. The break-ups and hardships each couple goes through and how we went past that means that we're all strong enough to stay together. The thought was very corny but it was true.

I'm not going to let anything happen to the people I love.

**Please Revieww!:))**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. And this is a really short chapter. So sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

It took us a while to convince the boys to leave their precious orb.

We were supposed to leave already and it wasn't really _that _hard to let go, knowing well that I will be seeing Hazel and Frank soon enough. I'm just going to miss the people that I met and how I'm never going to forget them. It still was very possible for Angela to join my two friends when they visit all of us in New York. And if all of the people we meet in this road trip will all just meet and head over to the beach house at the same day… hmm, it would be nice to see Paige again. I really have to ask her how she's doing. Was she back with her real friends?

Seeing that I couldn't wait any longer than I already have, I grabbed my boyfriend's hand and dragged him down to the front door where they were waiting. He wasn't struggling that much so the only thing that I had to worry about was his weight and how it would be very hard for me to walk properly with him slowing me down. I also had to be very careful that I don't trip on anything because if I fall, he's going to fall on top of me. And that's something I don't want to happen when I'm on the tile floor.

Anyways, I successfully brought him to where the other girls and some guys were and helped the others to get their boyfriends before Thalia and Clarisse erupt like volcanoes. They are honestly the most impatient in our group, seeing that they don't really gain any since they have this certain hatred towards books. If my best friend doesn't like what she was reading, she throws whatever she was holding away. It was a surprise that she enjoys _Twilight_. Not so many people do.

Okay, I'm getting sidetracked again. I blame the ADHD.

When all of us managed to round up all of them, we said our farewells- Connor and Angela looked awfully sad as they hugged- and brought ourselves to the car with Percy on the wheel. And we waved to them as we exited the estate, excited for the next time we were going to see each other. Because we know that it wouldn't be the permanent goodbye.

We made a schedule for the trip back, mostly involving who will drive at a certain time. The rest of it just includes the chores that we need to do so _some _of us- *cough* Stolls *cough*- wouldn't be too lazy. But I know the twins will end up sucking up to Katie so that she will do their jobs for them, or at least for Travis. It was still worth a try, though.

I sighed as I wiped my hands with the dishtowel, just finishing the fact that I washed the dishes while the car was moving and hitting every bump and crack in the road. As much as Clarisse hates it, she still helped me. See, I knew there was good in her.

It was already a talent for me to tune out all of those background noises that mostly involved shouting or laughing and focus my hearing to Seaweed Brain's steady breathing, the usual almost inaudible tapping of his fingers on the wheel or armrest, maybe humming when there was a song he particularly liked. And if I was lucky enough, he might even sing for me.

"Hi, Wise Girl" He smiled calmly and looked at me briefly. Of course, he didn't notice me walk over to him but I guess he was used to my usual spontaneous self. I rarely show it anyone else but I'm a very different person when it comes to the man I love. "You happy that we're finally going back home?"

I placed my chin on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck, finally comfortable. My fingers started playing with his unruly black hair, enjoying the fact that I'm the only one who can touch him this way. "Of course I am, Seaweed Brain. I really miss that beach house and the alone time and your family. God, you don't know how much I miss Bella."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. It's been a while since I've seen that kid. I'm always usually used to her being a room away or even a car drive. Not _this_." I nosed his cheek and kissed his jaw softly, retracting my arms and moving to the empty seat beside him.

He took my hand in his, never leaving his gaze on the road except when he would sneak glances at me. Thankfully, there wasn't much to worry about since no car has passed by in a long time. It was almost very much deserted here, which was a good thing so we could avoid car accidents.

"I love you, Percy." It came out as a hoarse whisper, blushing almost instantly when I realized how it sounded.

He laughed at my red face. "Love you, too, 'Beth." My boyfriend replied, "Always have, always will." He raised my hand so that they could meet his lips, kissing my knuckles lightly without looking away from the road.

I only had about an hour left before Jason takes the wheel. Maybe I could see how long I could last without looking at him. He didn't like the idea at first, saying that it was useless and it would only waste his precious time. My excuse was that it would help build our relationship more and make us stronger as a couple. I don't really know how it would do that but I'm sure that it will.

"Okay, fine." He conceded, shaking his head. "I will play the game. But what are you going to do if I win?"

This was something I haven't really thought about. If he wins, he should get a prize. But it was also very sad that he chose to _not _look at me so that he could beat me. "You know what, this was a bad idea. I wasn't thinking clearly. Let's play another game!" I coaxed, giving him a flashing grin. I just realized that this game would just be another subject of those stupid arguments that we usually have."

Percy thought of it for a moment but suddenly refused. "I don't want to play anything, actually." He admitted, disappointing me just a little. Then I suddenly realized that maybe he has a reason as to why he doesn't. But still, things are going to get very boring for the next forty nine minutes.

"Let's just talk." He suggested, looking at me with bright eyes filled with happiness. "It can help pass the time."

It was a good idea, if I do say so myself. I get to find out more things about him and he gets to find out more things about me. Ever since we were children we had no secrets and I think it's about time to tell him about my life before I realized he existed. In full detail. He deserves to know everything about me when I know everything about him.

The days went by very fast and we reached the beach house without anything bad happening to us, thankfully. Being stranded in the desert makes you question if you still have any luck. Much to my surprise, the Jacksons were waiting for us patiently in the living room with bright smiles and some tears- mostly coming from Sally.

Percy immediately picked his sister up and placed a kiss on her cheek. Without letting go of the little girl, he gave his parents huge bear hugs that probably crushed Bella but she was fine. And she squealed in delight when she saw me, her blue eyes filled with happiness. I should really pay attention more to who my boyfriend calls because being surprised like this can be very tiring.

"Did you have fun?" Mrs. Jackson asked, sitting down on the sofa with her husband beside her. "You've been gone for so long. I hope it was worth it."

Most of us nodded, Clarisse merely shrugged. In front of me, Silena started showing the many souvenirs she managed to buy. I don't even know how she does that without any of us- except for Beckendorf- knowing. There was even one from Denver and California. And as far as I'm concerned, we never left to go to the mall. But I didn't ask her for explanations. Knowing her, she wouldn't answer them anyways.

We told them everything that happened from different points of views. Connor and Travis teased about the many times they saw me and Percy making out in ever place we can. I tried very hard not to hit both of them but my blush was still very obvious. Piper broke the tension and shared about the new friends we made. She even managed to describe Angela perfectly without faltering, quite a feat I might add. As usual, Sally saw the scars on Jason's hands and arms and interrogated us about it.

I stayed quiet, my head bowed down in guilt. I would have prevented this from happening if I just paid closer attention. And Percy couldn't help but blame himself for it because it was his dare that broke them up. But Percy's cousin didn't say anything, fingering the used-to-be wounds.

Leo sighed, "It was my fault, Mrs. Jackson." He muttered, "I did something I wasn't supposed to and Jason and Piper broke up. When I saw him…" his gaze fell in absolute guilt.

Chris placed a hand on his shoulder and patted it reassuringly. It was just something we can't prevent and I know it was a painful topic to discuss for the couple. Just like Luke in my relationship with Percy.

"Okay," Poseidon clapped his hands, shattering the uncomfortable silence. "Why don't we eat? Sally made lasagna and I know how hungry you are."

At the mention of food, all of the guys perked up and gathered around the dinner table. I rolled my eyes at the sight of Seaweed Brain shoving a spoonful of lasagna in his mouth.

All in all, it was good.

**Please Review!**


	17. Author's Note

**Alright. This is not a chapter but a really important author's note. I haven't really updated and I apologize dearly for that but I'm already working on the next chapter. So I confirm that the story isn't finished yet. I'm planning to end it the day before school starts or after their first week as Juniors.**

**Anyways, I don't have any ideas yet and I'm trying to get my brain pumping in the best ways possible. Please help me! If you have any suggestions, I'd gladly accept them.**

**Thanks for the support, guys! Luv you all!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

I sighed sadly as I looked back at the beautiful beach house, leaning against my boyfriend's arms.

We were supposed to leave today, seeing that we at least have to spend a few days with our families and prepare for school. It wasn't my decision but it was the catch. All of the parents agreed on the beach house thing as long as we'll be home a month before the first day.

The trip back to the Jackson's mansion consisted mostly of comfortable silence. No one dared to make a single comment seeing that we weren't really in the mood to argue. It was a sad day for everyone. The next time we'll see the beach house might probably be next summer already and who knows when the time after that will be. I can't stand losing my friends. They're my family and I don't know what I'm going to do without them.

My eyes drifted to the book I was reading, trying hard to push back the feelings of desperation and sadness and disappointment. I thought of what Jason said so long ago, about staying there and having classes on the beach and sitting under the stars with the people I love around me. I wanted that.

Percy noticed my change of mood, of course. He's grown extra sensitive towards me lately and I was having mixed emotions about it. The good thing was that I didn't feel at all offended. "Are you alright, Annabeth?" he asked, not even bothering with my nickname. I guess he knew how I felt at that moment.

"Yeah," I answered in a voice just about a whisper. I smiled at him reassuringly and placed a hand over his. "I'm just a little sad that we have to leave, you know. That place was like a second home to me. To all of us! It was like the best escape from reality."

He nodded his agreement, squeezing my fingers lightly. "I know how you feel. But I swear to you that we're going to be back there for break next year. Think of it as a continuation of summer."

Ever since we started going out, his inner knowledge suddenly started to show itself to the world. I guess that's a good thing, then. Now I don't have to constantly yell at him for being so _oblivious _to such things.

I don't know why but my mind travelled to all of those naked nights I shared with him, where he would show me how much he loved me. I wasn't totally against it but… "What's on your mind now, Wise Girl?" he looked so adorable when he's confused. I now realized why I liked making things hard for him. He was cute.

"What if I'm pregnant?" I just blurted it out and I suddenly noticed how quiet it was in the car. The tension couldn't have sliced with a sword because of how thick it is. Thalia tensed. I guess it wasn't my best move to say those words while in a vehicle with my best friend/sister at the backseat. I've never seen her so murderous before.

Nico held her back, thank goodness. "Anna…" Percy sighed, looking at me once with those beautiful sea green eyes of his. "You know you don't have to worry about me leaving you, right?"

"It's a very big possibility that you wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore if I am. It's stupid, I know, but possible." I was holding back tears now. I couldn't stand losing my friends but I would die if I lost him. Percy Jackson is my life. That's a known fact.

He pulled over and ordered Nico to drive instead. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the sight of him getting out of the driver's seat and heading shotgun. "What are you doing?"

Seaweed Brain, _my _Percy, took my hand in his and went over to sit in the back. I still didn't get why we had to switch drivers and Thalia had the same expression I had from the passenger seat. My boyfriend just shook his head.

"If there is a little me or a little you growing inside of there," He motioned to my flat stomach. I had to admit that my breathing hitched when he started tracing circles around my belly button. "They're going to be very spoiled. I'm not leaving you, Annabeth Chase. I love you more than anything else in the world. You are my world. Don't doubt my feelings for you even once."

A small smile appeared on my lips and I immediately hugged him, pressing my lips softly to his. This wasn't me but I enjoy being this way in front of him. Vulnerable. He was the only person I can trust to make me feel this way. "I love you, too."

We didn't venture on the topic further. Because of the little incident, the others reached Percy's house ten minutes earlier. I missed my bedroom here so much. And Bella, who constantly appeared at my doorway just to watch me read or design. She told me that I was her 'role model' and she wanted to be exactly like me when she grows up. If ever she does want that, then I have to teach her to avoid the mistakes that I have made. The stupid, careless, immature mistakes."

Turns out, I _wasn't _pregnant after all.

Percy was relieved when I told him. As much as he wants a child with me, I think he agrees that we're still too young for that and it would be best if we wait until we graduated college and have decent jobs and get married before we start the baby talk. God, he already has something planned for our future?

My father came to visit with my little brothers the day after he found out that we were back. As usual, I enjoyed dad's company and it made me feel loved by at least _one _of my parents. And Bobby and Matthew played with Percy and Bella outside with Mrs. O' Leary chasing after them. It was nice to see that again. It's been way too long.

"Are you being safe?" Was the first thing my dad said after an entire five minutes of comfortably silence.

My ears turned red at the statement. Seriously? He gave me "The Talk" before. Why is he giving it again? "Dad!" I whined, burying my face in my hands.

"I am your father, Annabeth. I have to know these things. I have to know if that boy is treating my little angel right." He crossed his arms, looking slightly embarrassed himself.

I sighed, "Yes, daddy" I muttered, sucking up to him like I usually do. The only time I call him 'daddy' was when I didn't want him to be mad at me. "Percy and I are being safe."

He nodded, looking awfully superior. I tried very hard to roll my eyes at him and actually succeeded. Yay! "Annabeth, I know you can protect yourself and Percy's a nice guy so there's hardly anything to protect yourself from. But you have to understand that I'm only trying to protect you."

"I know." I flashed him a smile, a true smile. "Thank you, dad."

Surprisingly, Dr. Chase stood up and called for the boys. He said his goodbyes, kissing me on the forehead like he usually does and threatening Percy about hurting him if he hurts me and then he left. It actually didn't surprise me.

The man I love wrapped an arm around my waist like he usually does and stared after the door. "What are we going to do now, Wise Girl?" He asked innocently, his eyes flashing with another not-so innocent emotion.

"Let's go watch Toy Story 3 with Bella!" I urged, making him laugh a little at my immaturity. It wasn't entirely my fault since Percy's younger sister has been pleading for me to watch that specific movie with her and I never really had the heart to say no.

I guess too-adorable puppy dog faces run in the family.

And so, we spent the rest of the day watching that specific movie with the little almost four year old girl on my lap. I've watched it a million times before with my brothers but it still gets me _every single time. _Beside me, Percy was smiling with his eyes as bright as the sun. He wasn't paying any attention to the movie but on me and Bella instead. He likes it when his two favorite girls were enjoying themselves. I even managed to shed a few tears when Andy was giving his toys away, including Woody.

As the ending credits rolled in, I noticed that the youngest Jackson was very much asleep with her head against my chest. Seaweed Brain suggested that he bring her to bed before dinner and I wasn't really against that. With the toddler safely in the arms of her brother, we brought her to the pinkish bedroom close to my own. He sighed, placing her gently on the small mattress and kissed the top of her head lightly. Percy has always been so caring, especially to those who barely know how to take care of themselves.

We sat on the recliner, watching her as she slept. I felt responsible for everything that happens to her because we're the ones who're with her every step of the way. Sally and Poseidon are awesome parents, don't get me wrong, but… I don't know how to finish that statement.

Seeing that there was nothing to do, Percy brought me to my room. We sat there on my bed, cuddling and talking like we usually do. I told him about my worries and he reassures me that he will always be there for me. Nothing much really changed other than the fact that we're going back to school soon. And his birthday will be next week already.

Seaweed Brain will turn 17 next week.

I didn't have a gift for him yet. And I should give him the best present in the world because I was his girlfriend. Sure, I'm always filled with the greatest ideas regarding what he wants but Percy's too humble to even _want _anything. He already has everything he needs, or that's what he says, and the only other thing I can think about is to throw a party as big as what we gave Piper for _her _birthday. Or the simple celebration for Jason's on his.

My friends didn't stay for dinner because they needed to go to their respective families. The Grace siblings will be here tomorrow morning because they didn't want to spend their lives with their father. We're sorta in the same situation but I'm more open than they are.

The food consisted mainly of steak and pasta. My mouth watered at the sight. They may have an extremely talented chef in the kitchen but no one can beat Sally Jackson's cooking. I sat at my usual seat, across Percy's mother and beside my boyfriend. He was, by the way, busy waking Bella up from her nap.

Manners were thrown out of the window the moment my fork touched my lips. I didn't care if my hopefully soon-to-be in-laws were just staring at me a little surprised. I missed the food. No one can blame me.

Surprisingly,  
Poseidon just chuckled and his wife smiled broadly. "I'm glad you enjoy what I cooked, Annabeth." She commented, giggling slightly.

I blushed to the point where I was probably the same color as a tomato. My eating slowed reasonably until I was acting proper again but their expressions never changed. Those two people are just _too _kind. I heard the shuffling of footsteps at the hallway and some hushed whispers. And then a small child laughing. It was obvious who those people are.

"Hey, kiddo." Mr. Jackson greeted happily. "How was your sleep?"

Bella just smiled and placed a kiss on her father's cheek, crawling over to her chair and smiling triumphantly. Percy chuckled at the sight, taking the seat beside me and filling his plate up with his mother's delicious cooking.

He, too, didn't bother with manners. And I laughed when I saw the traces of sauce around his mouth, wiping it as if he was a child. This was happening _way _too much to be healthy. "Thanks, Wise Girl." He said, his mouth still stuffed and not even bothering to swallow.

I shook my head in disapproval. After being scolded for the same thing before over and over again, he really should learn to _not _talk with his mouth full. Even Bella knows not to. And she barely has enough education. But I have to admit that I enjoy treating him like a child. It made me feel wanted.

Once dinner was over, and after washing the dishes with Percy, I headed upstairs to get ready for bed. However, I stopped directly in front of the little girl's bedroom to see my boyfriend telling her a bedtime story- something he obviously made himself. Bella enjoyed it so there was no problem with that.

I smiled at the sight. He was perfect with children. It's possible that there isn't a child in the world who doesn't want to play with him. I don't even know how I deserved someone so kind-hearted and generous and just so… _pure._

My mind returned to the task at hand. I needed to bathe after such a long day and I didn't want to smell when I'm going to spend the night sleeping in Percy's arms. Who wouldn't want to look their best in front of the boy they want to impress? I trudged towards my bathroom and showered quickly. As far as I'm concerned, Seaweed Brain is waiting for me in his bedroom. I shivered lightly at the thought.

After getting dressed to a comfortable pair of pajama pants and a blue crop top, I grabbed a book from one of the shelves and went over to the place I'm going to sleep. And he was waiting for me, as always.

"Hello, Ms. Chase. What brings you here?" His tone was very amused but not at all surprised. He _was _used to this.

I gave him my most seductive smile. "I think you have an idea why."

He smiled teasingly, standing up. I had to lower my head just so he couldn't see how red my cheeks are at the sight of his bare upper body. "I honestly don't." Percy tilted my face up, grinning slightly at the sight of my embarrassment. He directed me to his king sized bed, per usual, and wrapped a strong arm around me.

"I'm tired, Seaweed Brain." I sighed, burying my face on his muscled chest.

Percy shook his head, something that an adult would do to a child who just asked the most immature question. Was I a child now? "I know you are, baby girl." He whispered to my ear, his fingers drawing circles on my back. "It's been a very long day."

"Since when have you started calling me that?" I asked him, curious. My heart was beating very fast at how he formed his words and I immediately felt myself blush. I wasn't really against it. It was just that he was never fond of that nickname before.

His smile faltered a little, his eyebrows scrunching up in worry. "Why? Don't you like it?"

"No, it's not that." I stammered on my words, looking at him straight in the eyes. "I'm not really against it. It's just very unusual hearing it from you. I'm just used with the whole 'Wise Girl' thing, you know."

The tables are turned now. When we were children, he was the blushing idiot who didn't know how to talk properly. How things have changed over the years. I guess he noticed that too because he just suddenly laughed. "You don't have to explain yourself, Annabeth. I'll call you whatever you want me to call you."

My small hand was in his big one. I let out a small yawn, something he saw as well. "Go to sleep now, Wise Girl."

"I like my new nickname." I muttered incoherently, letting my eyes droop. "You can call me whatever you want to."

Wait, had I just said that? What if he takes advantage of this new found freedom and starts annoying me with the lovey-dovey crap? I mean, sure, I loved seeing him tease every once in a while but that doesn't mean that I'm totally fond of it. But I'm sure that Percy wouldn't dare try anything new on me, in the fear of getting his butt kicked by a girl.

The thoughts suddenly started to blur and I found myself in the realm of unconsciousness.

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of squealing that obviously came from a little girl or Silena Beauregard. But the latter might have been a little unrealistic seeing that it was only seven in the morning and she might not even be awake yet. Then again, how could Bella be so energetic at this time?

"Annabeth!" the sounds started growing louder. "Percy!" And then someone started bouncing on the bed.

"Come on, Lena." A deeper voice now, "Give them time to sleep."

And then the other person started whining like a baby. "But Charlie! This is really important."

Apparently, I was proven wrong because that wasn't my favorite toddler _but _my childhood friend. "God, Silena." I complained, sitting up. My outfit was decent enough but I still felt very uncomfortable for Beckendorf to see me this way. Well, there isn't a law saying that a girl has to look like a supermodel after waking up. Only Lena's like that. "What do you want?"

She snapped her head to my direction. Thankfully, I was still under the covers. But Percy was still very much asleep so he couldn't help me right at the moment. "Well, since school is a month away already, I was planning to go shopping and I would very much appreciate it if you would join me."

"Don't you think you're planning ahead _too _much? There are more things I have to worry about than school." Wow, I can't believe I just said that.

Silena frowned and then she raised an eyebrow at my expression. "You already have something to give Percy for his birthday?" she asked me, calming down a little.

"Yes, of course!" I had to lie. If not, she would drag me to the mall and demand me to buy one of those expensive things that he never liked in the first place. "I have everything planned out already."

"Well, you heard her. Come on, Lena. We really have to go before Percy wakes up. Don't want him hitting us now, do you?" Charlie was a lifesaver, really.

Once that demonic diva I call my friend has left the bedroom, I returned to my previous position. Sadly, it didn't last that long. I can't really blame him for waking up the same reason as I did. Silena can be pretty loud. "Good morning, baby girl." My heart fluttered in my chest. I guess he didn't forget our conversation last night about what he was going to call me from now on.

"Morning to you too, Seaweed Brain." Man, his nickname can never get old. It was the most creative thing I could have thought of when we first met. And I don't plan on changing it any time soon. He was getting used to it. Well, used to _me _saying it. He will murder the people who call him that other than yours truly.

And then there was a loud clattering coming from downstairs and a few curses here and there. I sighed, sitting up. "They're here."

"I know. I think it's obvious, Annabeth." He leaned against the headboard and stretched his arms, waking them up. "Now, why don't we get ready and kill those people who woke us up from such a nice sleep."

I laughed and nodded, kissing him lightly. "I agree."

We did just that.

**I apologize for not updating sooner. Reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks for the support!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the OC's**

* * *

Since murder would get us arrested, we only settled with giving them our worst glares. I had a feeling they would rather die a horrible death than to ever see that again. I do look terrifying if I want to. Not to mention the fact that Seaweed Brain can make normal guys pee their pants just by the sight of him.

Katie was the first to break the awkward silence. She still had the traces of fear in her kind brown eyes but another emotion overshadowed it. Percy sighed, "Why are you here so early in the morning?" He asked. Luckily for them, he looked more disappointed than angry so they only had me to worry about.

"Well, home isn't exactly paradise for Thalia and me so we decided to head over here early. Apparently, we had a shadow." Jason looked pointedly to Connor Stoll who hid behind his brother. I rolled my eyes. He was such a coward. "They just told the others that we were heading here and… yeah." He ran a hand through his blonde hair, embarrassed. If killing other people was not against the law, I would take advantage of that.

I had a feeling that they enjoyed our company more than their own families.

Behind me, I heard the soft pitter-patter of footsteps- probably from a child- and then constant complaining from a man. Percy crossed his arms, shaking his head slightly. "Good job, guys. You woke them up."

After all of my friends got scolded by Sally Jackson for going here so early, we headed directly to the living room. Her accusations were actually pretty funny, considering the fact that they're mostly related to how their parents will 'worry' about their absence in the household. Knowing the Grace siblings' father, he might not even notice that they're gone. It was a sad thought but it was the truth.

"Percy, I'm hungry." Bella mutter from his brother's arms. She was in one of his old shirts, something that look _way _too big for her. It was either he gave that to her or she wanted to be just like me and that included the part of me that steals my boyfriend's clothing.

He didn't look like he minded though. "I'll go make you something, alright?" he smiled at her kindly. "Any requests?"

"Pancakes!" she squealed, clapping her hands.

Seaweed Brain laughed as if expecting the answer already. "Blue, of course." Bella nodded vigorously, her brown hair falling wildly on her face. "Annabeth?" His beautiful sea green eyes met mine and my brain turned to mush for a short moment.

"Pancakes are fine with me." I answered, blushing. He chuckled, taking the little girl's hand and directing her towards the kitchen. She likes watching him cook. Maybe because she gets to taste whatever he's making. As for me, I liked watching him because he looks so graceful when he moves. He wasn't really into spending his time in the kitchen but he would do everything just to make her _and _me happy. Wow, that really boosted my ego.

But they just _had _to take advantage of that.

The moment we stepped foot in the kitchen, they started reciting orders as if it was a diner or something. Not only did they ruin such a peaceful sleep but they're treating my boyfriend like a maid. I really should get better, less selfish friends.

Juniper, being the kind hearted soul that she is, decided to shut them all up. "Guys, come on. It's not polite to break into someone's home and demand for food." She crossed her arms, glaring directly at the men. I smiled triumphantly when they looked down in embarrassment. I sat on the countertop, my eyes moving from one place to another but always falling on Percy.

Bella was humming a song beside me, something I've heard Percy sing every once in a while when he thinks no one was listening to him but me. And she swayed from side to side, her blue eyes bright with happiness. She's so much like her brother.

"Percy, sweetheart, could you add up to those pancakes?" Sally said from the dining room table.

I could almost see him smile. "Of course, mom. Give me a sec." It was clear that he can never refuse his mother of anything.

Poseidon soon entered and headed directly to the coffee maker. Once he turned it on, he directed his attention to the little girl who was still stuck in her own little world. She giggled at the sight of her father, reaching out to him. He didn't even think twice before he picked her up. As for me, I walked to where my boyfriend was and hugged him from behind.

"Hey, Wise Girl." He greeted brightly, placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

The familiar smell of bacon was in the air, causing me to turn confused for a moment. "Why are you making bacon? I thought we're having pancakes?"

He laughed, "We are. Bella just like her pancakes with bacon."

Once he was done making breakfast enough for everyone, and I mean _everyone-_ including my idiot friends,we all found a seat around the house. I stayed where I usually stayed and dug in on the blue pancakes that he made. They were delicious, actually, and I was glad that he was the one who made this for me.

"Wow, Perce. This is really good." Thalia commented, not even bothering with the teasing. I was glad that she was learning what _sincere _means.

No one spoke after that. The silence was nice in the early morning, something that should seriously happen more often. And I devoured my pancakes so un-ladylike that it surprised Silena the most. The Jacksons didn't bother to point it out, though. They were used to this after seeing me eat so many times before.

And as usual, my friend started scolding me like she was my mother. She started ranting about how manners were important or something. I didn't bother pay attention. I know how to be proper. I just choose not to.

Once Ms. Beauregard finally shut up, I decided to speak. "What do you plan on doing today?" The question was directed to my friends but my eyes were pleading with Sally to kick them out so that I could have some peace and quiet with my boyfriend. Hmm, that sounds nice.

"Nothing really." Nico answered, looking outside to the sight of my favorite black puppy chewing on a toy bone. "I figured that you would know, seeing that you _always _do." He was teasing now and I rolled my eyes at him.

I crossed my arms, "Just so you know, I already have my day planned until _you _guys ruined it." They all refused to meet my gaze, which wasn't much of a surprise. I could easily make those middle school bullies pee their pants just by glaring at them.

Thalia raised her arms in surrender, not wanting to fight me at the moment. It _was _still early in the morning. "Not really our fault. You should learn not to plan anything ahead, Annabeth."

She may be my best friend but I swear if I could, I would have punched her right now. Percy sighed, seeing how tensed my shoulders got. He placed a hand in mine and warned me with his eyes, like he usually does. That calmed me down enough to the point where I just cursed them over and over again in my mind.

"I think it's no use trying to make them leave now. They're as stubborn as you are, Wise Girl." My boyfriend smirked but I easily wiped it away by slapping him hard on the arm. "Can't you take a joke?" he asked, "That really hurt!"

Once again, I rolled my eyes. "Stop acting like a baby, Seaweed Brain." He stuck his tongue out at me and I mirrored the action. It made us look like five year olds, really. Not only does he have problems acting his own age but he just happened to rub it off on me.

"Why don't we head over to the mall?" This was, obviously, Silena. This was what I was afraid of but I can't really argue with her now that she had most of the girls agreeing with every word she says. Even Piper, who was her sister's exact opposite, seemed to be convinced that it was a good idea.

Poseidon cleared his throat, taking everyone's attention immediately. "Percy, do you mind taking Bella with you? Your mother and I both have to go to work later and no one will take care of her."

He smiled, nodding happily. Okay, with a child with us, I'm sure that the clothes shopping won't be a vigorous as it usually is. I really have to thank that girl later. She just might have saved my life.

Once the table was clear and the dishes were in the sink, we all headed our separate ways. Sally headed to Bella's room to dress her up while Percy and I got ready ourselves. It actually took at least fifteen minutes before we were ready and I just had to smile at the sight of my boyfriend playing with her sister while she was on his back.

I sat on the passenger seat of his Honda. With Bella carefully strapped at the back, we drove off towards the mall with the others in Beck's pick-up. We would have ridden there ourselves but it wasn't really safe for a child to be there.

Percy parked the car flawlessly and we found our way to the entrance, not even bothering to see if my friends were behind us. The youngest Jackson giggled happily at the sight of the giant fountain right in the middle of the walkway. "Silena, where are we going first?"

The last time I was here, Silena had to catch up on her shopping and she forced me to buy a dress that was totally out of my budget. I wasn't really complaining when I saw how beautiful it was and Percy's reaction was priceless when he saw me wear it. It wasn't a bad day, really.

"We split up. The guys go with Charlie while the girls go with me. Bella stays with Percy, of course." She clapped her hands together. I suddenly realized what she did and immediately regretted not arguing. So much for not dying today.

Thankfully, dear Seaweed Brain crossed his arms. "I'm not going anywhere without Wise Girl." His little sister nodded in agreement, an adorable look of determination in her eyes.

Silena sighed, relenting. "Fine, fine. Annabeth, stay with Percy. But you have to buy at least three pieces of clothing before you're allowed to exit this place." The look she gave means that her decision was final.

I was about to argue but she cut me off again. "And the clothes you have to buy have to be approved by me." Well, I guess the plan of just buying plain t-shirts was thrown out of the window. "Is that clear?" She raised a perfect eyebrow at me and I frowned.

"Yeah, crystal" I mumbled, annoyed.

Before a fight could start, Jason coughed awkwardly. "We meet at the food court by lunchtime." He said, getting a nod of approval coming from Silena. It means that she could buy so much in the given time span.

Most of my group decided that it would be best if they went to the arcade. Seeing that I'm not really into games like that, I dragged Percy to one of the shops to buy whatever I think deemed worthy of Silena's time. Bella sat patiently on one of the leather chairs, watching as her brother helped me with the task at hand.

I was actually rather successful, holding simple white sundress and black cardigan. To be honest, the moment I saw the dress, I just fell in love with it because it looked so much like the one I had in my dream before. Seaweed Brain offered to pay for it, which I was very thankful for since it wasn't really cheap.

But, once again, someone just had to ruin that perfect moment of happiness.

"Well, well, well." A girl snarled behind me. I refused to turn around because I didn't want to be kicked out of this store forever. Plus, Bella's too young to see her role model- which is me- beat someone up. "What do we have here?"

Percy picked his sister up, taking my hand once she's comfortable in his arms. "Rachel." I hissed, my tone filled with obvious anger. Why do I have the feeling that she's been watching me? Surely this couldn't be a coincidence. This is exactly what happened the last time except for the fact that there were more of us before.

"I see you're back from your 'road trip'." She looked smug, which was actually quite natural on her.

The man beside me tensed, his eyes narrowing at her words. "How did you know that we went on a road trip?"

She smirked evilly but didn't answer him. The paper bag in my hands containing my most recent purchase crumpled because of my grip. What angered me more was when her green eyes stared at Percy with so much _lust. _He shifted uncomfortably at the look, focusing on me and my breathing more than ever.

His lips were close to my ear. "Come on, Annabeth. She's not worth it." He squeezed my hand reassuringly, flashing a grin reserved for only me.

I unconsciously followed after my boyfriend, still glaring at the red headed harlot until she was out of sight. With all the anger that enveloped my system, I never noticed that Bella was actually very close to crying and Percy was struggling to calm her down as well. She must have seen how I reacted to Rachel and it must have scared her.

After buying another top at another store very far away from the last one, we paved way to the food court where some of my friends were already waiting. Silena wasn't there yet and so were Piper and Katie. Thalia looked as if she barely made it out alive and the others had annoyed faces. I managed a smile at that.

"I see you bumped into Dare too." Jason commented, noting the frown on my face.

My face contorted to shock. Travis laughed, "Before she met with you, she went to us first. It was actually pretty funny seeing her demand for you guys."

"And did you tell her where we were?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He shook his head, "Nah. We told her to leave and go back to the whore house where she belonged." This got a small chuckle out of me. I have to admit that was a good one. "But I guess she found you after all."

Once we were complete, I placed both of my hands on the table. They looked at me in curiosity. "I don't know how but she knows that we went to the road trip. And I am not going to stop until I find out how."

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
